


Find Someone To Fall For.

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel demons in space, Fluff, Heartbreak, Langst, M/M, Miscommunication, Sci-Fi, Sex, Shiro/Lance - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Universe Alternate- Same universe just the characters doing different things, Voltron, angels/demons - Freeform, happy endings, he did it to himself, like asgard is roman gods is a planet angels and demons have a planet, shance, space, theres your context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Shiro took a breath then exhaled resigned, "Lance, about where we left things off...." He was going to apologise, Lance couldn't believe it. There was no way--"I wish I had left sooner.""What?""Thanks for saving me, but Keith and I can handle this, so you could just go back to the garrison-”"Fuck you Kuro."Shiro stopped talking and finally looked at Lance who was visibly shaking "When they said you vanished you know what I thought? Thank god.""Lance-""Save it. We're finding this Voltron and reporting back to the garrison and then I am done with you." Lance turned around then whipped back around pointing at Shiro."I wanted to leave Earth to get rid of my demons."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda love my demon stuff, so I may as well do another one. Demon Kuro/Shiro with Angel Lance. But I want to do stories that's more space centric, thats why it's sci-fi right?  
> You know asgard in marvel? How they're technically in space and are aliens, I thought what if angels and demons had a planet in the outer reaches of space and Coran and Allura knew about it?  
> Also I wanted this to be a oneshot, but I'm tired.

Thinking back on it now, lance has never made any good decisions in all of his life. Falling from heaven, was  _ not  _ on his to do list. 

He fumbled around like a newly born deer, unable to walk unable to communicate, and there were so many rules he needed to know to survive, he thought other fallen angels would help him.

But they cast him aside. 

Lance didn’t understand it at first, the sneers and glances they gave him. Until he heard others gossip thinking he couldn’t hear them.

“He  _ choose _ this! No one wanted to fall for something as stupid as he did.”

Oh.

He began to ignore them and kept to himself at first it was fine.

That was until the hunger started.

The raw hunger was new, it burned him from the inside out, he had no idea how to stop it. He knew he craved something,  _ anything _ !

Eating human food helped for a while but it didn’t take away the pain.

Then one day he saw a demon, and he was...handsome. Not that Lance cared about that sort of thing, but he was someone that made Lance breath stutter and freeze in his tracks.

His human side that was.

Lance could tell he was a demon, just by his scent, his mannerisms, but what he truly looked like Lance figured he would never know. His every instinct told Lance not to get involved to go the other way and avoid him.

Then Lance’s eyes trailed to the woman hanging of the demons arm, tugging him playfully towards somewhere.

Lance’s feet moved on their own, curiosity dragged him from heaven before, why not follow it further?

The demon took her home and Lance watched from the rooftop of another street, perched on the edge like a gargoyle.

He saw the two going into her room he presumed, he waited for the demon to pounce and wondered if he’d be witnessing a murder.

What happened...was not what he was expecting. 

The demons warm smile, that even gave Lance butterflies, changed and even the hungry look in his eye was indescribable.

Both the demon and human started taking of their clothes, Lance gasped and covered his eyes. An Angel- no wait, ex-angel- Couldn’t watch this, he’s never seen this before. He’s heard of it, it was the main reason why most angels  _ fell  _ in the first place.

But he’d never, oh my god- he was going to hell! Lance’s heart beat thumped against his chest like a twittering bird.

He peeked through his fingers feeling his heart sky rocket as he saw in full detail what this demon was doing. Oh god he could still see his face, until the demon looked up their eyes locked.

Lance gasped and fell backwards, falling off of the ledge and onto the rooftop. He groaned more than winded until he realised what happened and crawled over the wall covering his mouth.

He saw him! Now Lance was full out panicking, what the hell was he going to do? 

“ **What** are you doing here!?” 

A voice growled behind him, Lance all but screamed and whipped around, his white wings fluttering behind him. The demon flew above him with a beat of his bat like wings he landed before the angel.

His yellow eyes scrunched into a snarl, his horns haphazard and broken, unlike Lance’s halo that was still intact. 

Lance was petrified.

“Kid, I don’t actually enjoy voyeurism so you tell me what was…” The demon paused as it took in Lance’s wings, still white and halo still intact except for that tell tale hairline fracture at the centre.

Shiro reached out and grabbed his wing, Lance panicked trying to move back and his other wing spasmed his body reacting at the danger, his thoughts only screaming red-alarms. 

_ He’s going to rip my wings off! _

“Keep still.” Lance stopped instantly, biting his cheek to stop himself from crying.

The demons eyes dragged from his wings, as some feathers molted to the floor, to his face.

“When did you fall?” The demon asked, Lance was unsure of answering until he saw the flex of fingers on his wing and gasped out “A-A few months ago.”

The demon drew back, slowly letting for of his wings, the angel gave a sigh of relief. Until the other spoke.

“And how long have you been starving yourself?”

Lance eyes flickered, starving? 

He asked those sentiments himself, the demon only growled and lunged forward. Lance cried out about to fall over the side of the rooftop, about to eat concrete-

\- Then his whole world snapped to a stop.

As lips crashed onto his, Lance was too stunned to move. Until he felt a tongue probe forwards and slip into his mouth he gasped, and the demon slotted forward keeping him still by gripping his wings.

Lance buckled trying to shift, until he felt something warm travel down his throat and he gasped, as that long simmering burn he once felt in his stomach diminished like a cold bucket of water.

The demon pulled back “That, is what you need to feed. The essence of humans, make them pray for you, believe in you- fear you or...the most simplest way is to have carnal relations with them and draw out their essence.”

Lance was too busy being shocked that he was just kissed...by a demon.

“Why did no one tell you this?”

Lance looked up at the demon still processing, until he realised what he said “I....maybe it’s because I didn’t really fall, like….like they did.” 

The demon crossed his arms “Really? I doubt it’s that different to the others, let me guess you missed your old life and wished to return.” Lance shook his head.

“You had tempting sinful thoughts-”

“God no!” 

Lance didn’t have to tell him, but the demon felt less...horrible than the others, and this was the first time anyone had talked to him. Lance was going out of his mind being unseen by the others and ignored. Call him a little desperate.

“I fell in love, okay? I know it’s stupid as soon as I fell down here she died. I’m stuck and she’s gone and it’s pathetic. The others wanted nothing to do with me, that I actively choose this while they feel cheated.”

The demon said nothing and Lance started playing with his wings, the demon gave a tut and grabbed his arm.

“Wh- What are you-”

“Shut up, you should be grateful that I’m taking you under my wing.” Lance gaped and tried to look at him properly “And I’m supposed to follow you?I don’t even know who you are-”

The demon looked back with a smirk “My name is Kuro, there. Not strangers...”

 

..... _Years Later...._

 

Lance was on his own, looking seriously at a poster chart for a space program.

He might as well right? He was practically immortal, better to start now than never.

He glanced at the poster and gaped “That son of a bitch.” 

Right there looking like a ray of sunshine was Kuro, he was a senior cadet and already had missions in space already.

Lance grit his teeth together. he thought he was done with that demon. But no matter what Lance did he couldn't escape him!

He was calling himself Shiro now (White? HAH!) He was acting like some goody two shoe poster boy and Lance saw through that act like clear glass.

He knew why the demon was doing it though, Shiro was looking for alternate ways to feed, humans weren’t stupid. They were becoming more aware of them, demons and fallen angels. Although they did call their kind vampires, some sort of superstition at least.

Still better safe than sorry, not to mention the surplus population the ratio of humans to their kind was not enough.

It was better to look for alternate food sources while they could. 

Lance though, he wanted to return back to the stars. He knew heaven wouldn't take him back but…just a touch of his outstretched fingers would be enough.

Although knowing Shiro was here made him almost reconsider.

But… being on earth...alone. He fell for a reason to stay on Earth with the one he loved. But now he would do anything to get away from the reminder.

 

Then Shiro got lost in space, and Lance well- he cackled like an idiot. He didn't mean to it was just, Kuro finally goes in space ister big bad I'm going to fix the food shortage problem and ends up vanishing like a fucking idiot.

Lance laughed, then got punched by Keith Kogane. 

He wasn't laughing now, at least he took Keiths spot as a fighter pilot. But it didn't feel earned even the flight instructors got in his face about it.

Lance held back on so many choice words, he was an angel for crying out loud he could suck everyone in this room dry till they were crumpled corpses.

But if he said that outloud you gotta believe everyone would take that wrong.

Later that night, feeling antsy and _starving_ he convinced Hunk to go to the next town other to meet some girls.

Then he spotted Pidge. 

And curiosity got the best of him yet again, he needed to stop following  that thing but what was the worst that could happen?

He followed Pidge onto the roof where a meteor landed right outside of their base. Weird coincidence but whatever.

Then Pidge hacked into their video feeds.

“Is it the aliens? Oh God they came here so quick.” 

It turned out to be Shiro strapped to a table. 

God why couldn’t he escape him!?

 

They all agree to save Shiro not until another player joins the field, and it happens to be Keith.

Could this day get any more better?

He followed Keith into the make shift tent and watched as the kid pulled down his mask and tilt Shiro's face.

"Shiro?"

Then Lance saw it, Keith's devotion- and understand why he punched Lance before.

And something ugly twisted inside of Lance's chest.

"Uh-uh, Oh no.  _I'm_ saving Shiro!" Lance said forcefully pushing the table out of the way and grabbing Shiro's...robotic arm?

The fuck did this guy even  _do_ in space?

"Who are you?" 

Lance raised an eyebrow, was this guy serious?

Well guess you can't remember  _everyone_ you punch.

"Uh, Guys?" Hunk called out worried "I think we have company."

"Ah shit."

 

They managed to avoid the garrison, and death from Keith's reckless driving and made it to his shack in one piece.

Lance collapsed onto his couch, welp there goes the space program. He could probably try again in a couple of years when the garrison forget all about him.

Keith growled "Help me!" Lance flinched and saw Keith drag Shiro towards a door, maybe the bedroom?

"You look like you have it covered buddy."

"Get the fucking door!" Keith yelled his voice pitching, Shiro must be heavier than he thought.

Lance took his time in opening the door and Keith huffed, there was a bed that Keith placed him on once Shiro was settled did Keith go towards the closet and grab some clothes.

Lance glanced at Shiro and frowned, the white streak in his hair was new, and the scar across his nose....

did Lance feel bad for him...?

Nah! Of course not, Shiro was unkillable. He was like Samuel Jackson in hitmans body guard.

Still it was taking a while so Lance took a step back "I'll leave you to it, he'll probably get spooked if there's more than one person in here."

Keith just grunted and Lance just sighed and left the room, shutting the door with a slam, after walking out into the hallway he heard Pidge and Hunk.

"The Anaesthetic should be wearing off soon." Pidge said, still typing on her computer.

"I know but it's taking so long- the garrison is going to kill us Pidge, and the aliens? Are they here, I'm freaking out."

Lance grimaced and stepped inside "Hunk, it'll be fine. Once Shiro wakes up everything will be all sorted out. All we have to do is wait."

Waiting turned into an hour....then a few more minutes. In that time Hunk was looking at Keiths wall and announced he could find Voltron with a geiter meter. He has just now finished it.

Having nothing left to do, Lance walked towards the bedroom to tell Keith the good news.

They should at least prepare until Shiro wakes up.

Lance opened the door “Hey Keith-” He stopped to see both Shiro and Keith making out, Lance should’ve figured, Shiro was starving for...who knows how long. It still pissed him off though.

The two stopped startled and looked at him in surprise, Lance beamed.

"Lance get out!"  Keith squeaked, Lance couldn’t help it his smile spread further.

"Oho! I'm sorry," He dodged a flying shoe still smiling like a chesire cat "But Hunk has that geiter meter finished," 

Keith's paused "Wait, really- Shiro C'mon!"

Keith ran past them grabbing his shoe along the way, Lance leaned against the door frame with a smirk.

Shiro scowled, and grabbed his shirt pulling on the sleeves and doing up his jacket.

"You did that on purpose," he prowled forward making Lance look up.

“So what if I did?”

Shiro took a breath then exhaled resigned, "Lance, about where we left things off...." He was going to apologise, Lance couldn't believe it. There was no way.

"I wish I had left sooner."

Lance gave a slow blink "What?"

Shiro shrugged, still blissfully unaware "I think taking you under my wing,"

Taking? More like grooming.

"Was okay, but I think just knowing me instead of branching of to the others is why we resent each other."

wrong, so so wrong.

"Thanks for saving me, but Keith and I can handle this, so you could just go back to the garrison-”

"Fuck you Kuro."

Shiro stopped talking and finally looked at Lance who was visibly shaking "When they said you vanished you know what I thought? Thank god." 

Sure he wished Shiro was lost in space he didn't want the guy dead though, he didn't have to know that.

"I saved you since you helped me back there, so you have nothing to hold over me. But don't start acting like a guardian now especially with how much you fawn over your god damn  _ precious _ golden boy-"

"Lance-"

"Save it. We're finding this Voltron and reporting back to the garrison and then I am done with you." Lance turned around then whipped back around pointing at Shiro.

"I wanted to leave Earth to get rid of my demons."

Shiro's eyes widened in hurt, Lance walked back towards the sitting room where Hunk and Pidge were suspiciously quiet he glanced at Keith and almost flinched when the others eyes flashed at his.

What was  _ his _ problem?

Shiro came out of the room looking sour and drained, oh yeah he was hungry and was about to use Keith as a meal. Lance's smirk grew serves him right.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Sorry guys, avengers endgame. Maths. Teen wolf, not to mention I only wrote the last chapter for this without the go to. So I'm making shit up, this was a planned one-shot but once all the chapters are done I'm meshing it together until then stay tuned.  
> Also I'm changing the whole angel/demon thing. I want to experiment with them they're still called angels and demons but there's no religion in this. Sorta like no game no life type deal.

Kuro opened the door to his (now shared) apartment and paused when he looked up. He still wasn't used to the sight.

Lance sat perched on the window pane arms resting on his kneecaps, the soft angelic tunic that was ripped and frayed at the edges. His Halo curved over his head, and a tell-tale crack near the centre. One crack and it should snap in two like horns....

Kuro's eyes flickered to Lances wings, sure they were shaped like wings-but instead of soft feathers, the individual tufts were see through and translucent some even warped like overlaying mirrors.

If you asked Kuro you could say it looked like crystals shaped like wings.

Lance turned surprised and spooked, Kuro smirked he was aware he looked like a monster he never hid that part of himself.

But seeing someone like Lance tense up waiting for the other shoe to drop, did make Kuro at least  _ try _ to act like a respectable gentlemen.

"Admiring the view?" He asked once he realised Lance wasn't going to say anything.

Lance swallowed "I like the height, it's almost like I..." He glanced back to the view his voice trailing off and Kuro silently shut the door behind him.

Like he didn't fall, he was able to imagine.

Kuro had been there, angels and demons were alike after all. The horns were broken halows, the wings were warped crystals that looked bat-like to anyone else.

Demons absorbed energy, while Angels created their own.

For fallen angels, their decent broke something inside them, something that could create their own self sustaining energy. Like a used up battery.

Once you steal energy from others you're no longer an angel.

It happened to Kuro. As if did many others, but he won't tell Lance that. The kid looked depressed enough as it is.

Kuro moved towards Lance, the young man glanced up "Oh, how was your day?"

Kuro smiled "Better," He leaned forward and kissed him.

This wasn't a permanent arrangment, once Lance figured it out himself he'll leave. And Kuro can continue on like normal.

That's what he kept telling himself at least.

He pulled back amused at Lance's bewildered face "Scoot over." He barely waited for Lance to move before hefting the angel up and sitting on the ledge cross legged and placed Lance in his lap, his arms wrapped around the younger and felt his wings press against his chest.

"T-thank you." Lance said looking down, Kuro noticed his ears flush red and felt a satisfied glee. 

Lance was as transparent as his wings.

"You're welcome." he took Lance's hands and stroked his thumb over Lances knuckle slowly.

"Do you want to fly with me?" He asked over Lance's shoulder hearing the angel swallow then nod. Kuro moved to stand and took his hand "You do still remember?" He asked.

At this Lance face pulled like he sucked a lemon "Well duh, You do realise you're looking at the fastest flyer in Celestia?" Kuro raised an eyebrow beyond surprised.

Lance realised what he had said and flushed "Uh I mean-" Kuro barked out a laugh that made Lance flinch.

"Well if you're that good, you're going to have to prove it." Lance almost fell over in his haste to catch up as Kuro was walking towards the door "I don't have to prove anything- You'll be so shocked you'll fly into a billboard."

Kuro laughed again, maybe he'll keep this one. 

Kuro hadn't laughed like this in years.

Alarms blared overhead, Lance screamed falling of his bed and onto the floor in a heap. He groaned sitting up, red flashed behind his closed eyelids and he glanced up confused.

His room was different, a walkman clattered to the floor and his clothes-

Oh.

Oh, he wasn’t on earth, he was on arus with aliens and he was apart of voltron with…with Shiro.

Lance groaned and covered his face with his hands. This was going to suck.

He pulled his hands back and grimaced to see the remains of his face mask on his fingers. Just perfect.

Lance stood on unsteady legs and managed to make his way towards the bathroom.

Lance gazed at himself in the mirror.

It was strange to find himself here in space, it was surreal. But even though he’s living the dream the price to pay is…shiro.

 

Urgh that phony bastard, all he did was smile and both the Alteans and his former teammates plus one ex-cadet, hated Lance.

Hate was a strong word, irritated, maybe? Possibly thinks hes asking for attention well thats hecause he was.

If they would just listen they would realise Shiro was a soul sucking monster who would eat them all up in less than a month then throw the carcass out an airlock. But no Lance was the villian.

All because of that stupid smile.

 

They were alerted to the two pods ascending from the floor, and the others were frozen to the spot, Hunk was terrified and hid behind Shiro.

The pods opened and a beautiful woman fell forward calling her fathers name.

Lance stepped forward in time and caught her-

He gasped feeling his whole body thrum with energy, like an slap to the face.

He looked down surprised to see the woman looking up at him in confusion.

She looked fine, but Lance dizzy, she was giving him so much he wondered why she hadn’t feinted yet.

“Who are you?”

How could she be speaking? A regular human would have collapsed by now.

Lance was absorbing her essence without even trying it was like she was giving it out subconsciously.

“I-I uh,” he could barely speak, she hated how slow he was, she twisted him into a death like grip and he cried out surprised and drunk from excess quintessence. 

At least he wasn't starving anymore.

“Who are you, how did you get into the castle!”

The others yelped “Whoa- let him go we are not the enemies here!” She frowned and Lance was about to collapse.

It was too much- way way too much!

She let him go and Lance fell forward panting.

Once the others realised they were not enemies some explanations were given.

Lance was still shaken. He watched both the alteans feeling his skin rise in goosbumps. 

They learned about Zarkon and these...alteans were asleep for a thousand years...that still didn’t explain jack, Lance thought.

 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked and Lance scowled coming back to himself.

“Back off.”

Lance tuned back in and saw Allura give her hologram lions to each of them.

He had blue because he was already flying her, he knew if she told him it would further prove how much of a placeholder he already was.

“What, a handsome gifted pilot that's ever existed? I get it.” He waved her off. Her brows furrowed and Lance gave a sigh of relief. Great she’d leave him alone.

“Ahem, the black lion requires a leader someone who is focused where everyone will follow them.”

Lance had a feeling she would appoint Keith as the black paladin, Lance had no idea why since the guy was a reckless nut but how he handled himself at the garrison and figured out a way to find the blue lion showed he put his all into everything.

He’s bad with people lance will give him that, but maybe-

“Shiro, You will be the Black Paladin.”

“Oh fuck off.”

  
  


Shiro was a god damn asshole, he had no idea why or how the others believed him to be some sort of soft teddy bear hero.

Pidge took a shining to him, Hunk hid behind him when he was scared, Keith adored him. Even the two alien strangers told Shiro he would make a great leader.

Lance was pissed.

“What? Why is Shiro the leader? He was taken by the galra he could be brainwashed for all we know.” Lance was pulling theories out of his ass, but honestly, as long as he wasn’t bossed around by Shiro he couldn’t care less who was in charge.

But the others didn’t agree with his sentiments.

Hating Shiro made Keith and Pidge hate Lance by proxy, the alteans thought he was rude and Hunk hated confrontations.

Shiro always smirked behind his hand they couldn't see it but Lance could.

At least Lance had a companionship with Hunk and Coran, he liked those two and they got together like two peas in a pod. But it sucked in training, because well...at least if Lance  _ was  _ good then they would side with him but the truth was Lance wasn’t good at this, he ended up pummeled at the best of times.

He was a good shot, don’t get him wrong it was trying to maneuver around the others to get said shot. And Shiro would barrel like the incredible hulk and destroyed the robot before anyone could get the chance. All Shiro had to do was smirk at him and Lance fumed “I  _ had _ that!”

“You were too slow.” Lance fumed and even gaped when Allura agreed with them.

 

But the worst thing, the number one thing Lance hated...was the mind meld.

He was an open book, he let his opinions be known, he hated Shiro. He tolerated Keith he thought Pidge was a genius yet a recluse he called Coran weird to his face but admitted he was cool and he was super affectionate with Hunk.

If he was lucky and Hunk was a bro enough, Lance might not starve in space.

But there was at least  _ some _ things he wanted private. Being an angel for one thing, he was honestly scared that Pidge would experiment on him, and the reason why he fell.

 

“Visualise in your mind your most important memory.” As Coran said this her face appeared in his mind, luckily he wasn’t the only one.

Keith thought of his shack, his home? Pidge and his girlfriend and Hunk was food? Why priorities much? And Shiro...it was the kerberos mission. 

Well- fair enough of course Shiro thought that was more important.

But Penelope, and that was her name the reason he fell was at the fore front, he was always thinking about her he never stopped. Just like breathing he wondered if she was an angel doing tasks or just chilling in paradise.

 

“Pidge stop thinking of your girlfriend!”

“I’m not it’s Lance!” 

Lance was visualising a lion, thank you very much “Hey I wasn’t thinking of my-” He paused then scowled “Plus it wasn’t me it was Pidge!” He gestured and at this Pidge ripped of his mind meld as the image flickered back. 

“I’m just- I’m just tired.” Shiro’s eyes softened “Okay, we’ll take a break.”

Lance gaped at the two, what? And where was  _ his _ apology?   
He felt Hunk scoot closer to him “So, who was she anyway. You never mentioned a girlfriend at the garrison and I pegged you for the bragging type, she looked cute.” Lance turned to him eyes wide.

“Hunk, not now.” 

“Well we’re taking a break I mean, she looked latino, a sister I don’t know-” Lance felt himself getting more irritated “Hunk-  _ Back off _ !”

The murmuring ceased and Lance saw the others staring at him, and the hurt on Hunks face. Shit.

Lance pressed his lips together and looked away “I’m sorry Hunk,” He didn’t say anything just edged away and Lance stood up “I’m just uh, going to look for Coran.”    
  


The doors closed behind him and Pidge scowled “What was his problem?” Hunk seemed to cower further “I don’t know, did I say something wrong?”

Pidge rolled her eyes “He was probably stressed from the training, but still that doesn’t mean he takes it out on you.”

“Her name was Penolope.” Shiro said and Keith’s face fell in shock when Shiro was looking at the door Lance walked out off.

“She died. Before Lance could even tell her how he felt, he fell for her and she died. I know you meant well Hunk but Penelope is a bit of a sore spot for him.”   
Hunk and Pidge looked chagrined “I...I didn’t know.” Shiro nodded “He’s not open about it,” Keith was playing with his straw.

“Was this when…?” Shiro shook his head and glanced to the others, Keith realised where he was. Keith forgot other had no idea what Shiro was...what Lance was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had issues with this comic, I wanted to do the whole 24 chapters with in depth plot and slow burn with Lance and Shiro turning from rivals to lovers but then I come up with nothing urgh, well here's the second chapter...where nothing really happens it's just Lance ranting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to apologise to Hunk and then rethinks how he and the others can actually work as a team. Arguments happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having some issues but after this I have some idea of where I'm going. Once I'm done I'm going to combine all the chapters into one that way it's easier to do the story, doing small parts instead of a full complete work is actually helping me keep writing. After this they form Voltron but I'll write that up later. (Also This series doesn't correlate to the actual show here on out everything changes)

Lance walked across the pavement the rain heavy against his back, it matched his heavy mood, the clouds rolling further inland as the smell of petrichor assaulted his nose.  
Petrichor the chemical reaction of rain meeting land, Lance used to like the rain, he could fly in the sky and be mistaken for a bird but after this...he glanced at his wings the crystal like feathers on his wings dragged painfully behind him.

 He will never fly again, the ripped out crystals won’t affect his flight after food he’ll be as good as new…wait..

Food.

Lance’s mood fell and his lips quivered, he was no where _near_ prepared for this, he had no experience with feeding. He was going to starve to death.

“Um, excuse me?” Lance flinched at the voice and Lance looked up at a man in a drenched waist coat and fogged glasses, he looked terrible.

“Um, are you okay?” The man asked, Lance almost asked him the same question.

“No, I...I was kicked out of my home, as you do.” The man looked startled “Kicked out in this rain? That just won’t do, come on. Let’s get you out of this freezing cold.” Lance blinked.

Before he would’ve missed it, but now he can see it in his eyes, the curve of his mouth the sparkling hope.

The same look on Kuro’s face.

Lance mouth slipped open then smiled, “Fine.” 

They didn’t make it far before the man shoved him into an ally, Lance let himself fall against the wall. 

 As the man’s lips smashed against his, the man's his stubble scratching his chin Lance panicked eyes wide, he grabbed the man’s arms.

The thoughts of before, the swirl of hate, disgust and fear- _kuro_.

Lance’s eyes narrowed, no way will he call that jerk for help, no way was he going to keep _falling,_ and let sleazy guys like this take what they want from him.

Lance dug his nails in, now _he_ was the one who was going to do the taking!

With one urge he felt the need, with all he had he _pulled_.

At first nothing, then the man twitched then cried out falling back, collapsing to his feet.

Lance fell against the wall panting and wiped his mouth, he waited for the man to move then paused.

 The man wasn’t moving.

Lance crept closer confused and placed a finger on the fallen mans pulse point.

It was barely beating, he wasn’t dead but-Lance gasped placing a hand to his mouth, he laughed hysterically “I did it- I didn’t even have to go the whole way!” 

He didn’t have to...Lance wrapped his arms around himself, he didn’t have to lose so much.

Lance grinned. Screw Kuro, Lance can survive easy! If a kiss is all it takes then he had no problem!

“Hey! What’s going on over there!” 

Lance turned blinking back to himself “Oh, he tried to hassle me then he just collapsed.” The man fell forward “I’ll call an ambulance,” He glanced up at Lance.

“You may need to give a statement.”

And that's how Lance and the stranger waited at the side of the all in the rain, waiting for an ambulance. The man glanced at Lance then flinched and took of his jacket “Sorry, you look cold.” Lance blinked and saw nothing from the stranger.

He sensed nothing from this man, either he was harmless...or Lance still had to learn about people.

The rain piltered to a stop as they saw through the fog the flashing lights “Do you have a place to stay?” Lance blinked then looked away “Um, no...my friend uh, kicked me out.”

The man looked honestly shocked “What? That douche, I uh, I know this is creepy but I do need a roommate, I work full day shifts and my dog is always alone.” 

“If it’s no bother-” Lance bit his lip the guy smiled “No bother at all, oh I didn’t get your name.”

“The names Lance.” 

The man chuckled “I’m Ryou,” 

If Kuro was an angel, he guessed this is what he would look like, Lance figured. There was loads of differences with the two, the whole lack of demon aura for one was comforting. Lance drew the coat closer to himself and smiled. He just hoped he wasn’t another creep like Kuro, or the other stranger on the floor but at least.

Lance smiled slow and cunning, he could take care of himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance wasn’t talking to Hunk.

Hunk wasn’t talking to Lance.

Neither knew who wasn’t talking to who. Lance used to be able to read people like a book he had it perfected to an art.   
He was able to figure out Coran, he and the old man was cut of the same cloth. The way he followed Allura around and spoke of Alfor made Lance think. Coran wasn’t a butler he spoke of his grandfather building the castle and how he was a mechanic. Taking care of Allura’s every need and it was more than being loyal. It was something to do- the man was grieving. Which made him blind to most things and quick to anger if Lance pushed the wrong buttons.

Pidge didn’t take much, they had no mystery to her character. From what Lance deducted the Kerberos team meant something to them and by the way they flung themselves into their work and how they learned the alien tech like a sponge showed they only had a one-thought process.

Only follow Voltron until they can ditch the team for something better. Pidge was a shut in, Hunk was a doormat he hid behind the strongest member of their team, Shiro even if he didn’t know him. Hunk could easily hide behind Zarkon he’s that clueless.

Keith is the only one Lance pities, Lance see’s himself in him another cute kid wrapped around the devils finger. Keith hates him and Lance knows he’ll have to warm up to him.

Lance knows people. He had to. 

And knowing the people he was with hated him, was a new challenge he never had before.

Lance found Hunks room, he had to apologise. If he could get Hunk on his side maybe he wouldn’t be so alone on this mission.

He knocked on the door and waited a beat “Uh Hunk, Can I come in?”

The door opened and Hunk looked surprised then withdrawn, ah he was mad.

Lance stepped inside and Hunk wasn't looking at him, Lance sat on the bed next to Hunk hoping he'll hear him out, “Look, I’m sorry to snap at you if you’re mad at me I get it-”

“Whoa whoa- What?” Hunk cried out looking alarmed and even Lance flinched surprised.

Hunk took his hands and Lance’s eyes widened even further. “I shouldn’t of done that- I have a bad habit of sticking my nose into other people's business and I have no mouth filter I’m just curious by nature y’know I wanna know things and it’s put me in trouble before.”

Lance blinked what? This was a shocking turn of events that Lance didn't mind in the slightest. But he was still shocked.

“Wait- I thought you were mad at _me_!” Lance gaped, he could’ve sworn Hunk was avoiding him.

Now Hunk looked confused “What? Why would I be mad at you? I was the one who was being an inconsiderate jerk.”

“You were avoiding me?” Lance asked unsure of where this conversation was even going any more. 

Hunk’s eyes widened and he leaned forward fast Lance almost fell off the bed “What no- I tried to give you some room I thought _you_ hated _me_!” 

“Of course I don’t hate you-you're Hunk. You’re like the nicest person here! I would never hate you.” And suddenly he was being hugged and was Hunk crying?

Lance blinked no...no way...he was wrong?

He _didn’t_ know people at all.

  
  


After Hunk and Lance made up, tensions seemed to drop. Pidge just punched Lance’s arm but by their face he knew they were also backing off.

Now he was embarrassed “If you guys are treating me like glass because of what you know I’ll stop speaking to all of you.” 

Coran and Hunk flinched and actually looked threatened while the rest including them, looked guilty.

Lance crossed his arms “Look, I’m sorry.” 

He may be blind sided by people who are honestly nice, but a little manipulation would probably go a long way.

 “I know it’s my fault that we can’t form Voltron I hadn’t been honest about myself,” Coran stood up “Nonsense, trusting each other is the key not knowing each other’s secrets. Just trust  each other blind faith! That’ll get it done!.” 

“Which we can’t do when someone is purposely being an ass.” Keith spoke uncrossing his arms “And that’s not the reason why we can’t form Voltron.” He pointed at Lance and the others watched as he called the other out.

 “You hate Shiro and _that’s_ why we’re not moving. We’re on a planet like sitting ducks out here waiting to be killed by the Galra all because _you_ can’t just man up and get over this stupid fight with Shiro.”

 A stupid fight? Lance scowled, Keith had no idea what he was talking about. He had no idea what Lance went through to even get to this point.

That the rage he had for Shiro is the reason why he was still able to continue moving forward at all. 

Lance sighed, “I hate Shiro. There happy now?” He admitted, he looked at Shiro his eyes narrowing “And I doubt those feelings would change. Even if you guys tell me that I have to _man_ up to work with you all but honestly? There’s nothing keeping me here.” Lance took a step back pointing a thumb at himself “I can leave if I damn near want to. If it’s that or make nice with Shiro I know where I’m going.”

Allura looked completely out-raged “Lance! You can’t just abandon this fight! You have an obligation as the Blue Paladin-” 

“You can do it then, if you’re that interested.”  He knew he should stay, that maybe ignoring Shiro and sucking it up would maybe be worth it to save people, like he used to do before.

But he physically couldn’t do it, just drop everything he felt for the demon. If it was only that or leave, he would just leave.

 

And the Demon wasn’t saying a good damn thing!

Allura clenched her hands “Believe me, all I’ve ever wanted was to be a pilot to Voltron. To make Zarkon pay for everything he’s done and I won’t let a human destroy the last hope to save the universe.”

Lance raised an eyebrow “Oh, you won’t let me? so you’re going to force me to be a paladin then what’s next? force Voltron to save the world, Force it to make the Galra pay for what they did to you and the alteans and put them through what they went through?”

Lance crossed his arms “That sounds like dictatorship and you’ll be just as bad as the Galra.” 

“Lance!” 

Everyone flinched when it was Shiro who spoke and he looked murderous, he strode forward and grabbed Lance’s arm.

“I’ve been in the arena, I had to fight other prisoners to the death to survive and when they had enough they made us fight _their_ champion a monster that was too strong for any of us and they _died_. Civilians that did not ask for this and imagine that they learn we could've saved them but didn’t because one member was too selfish and cowardly to do anything about it.” 

Shiro continued on his eyes blazing “This is bigger than you or me, lives are on the line here and you can take that hate you feel for me and cram it. Use it to help us to form Voltron and think of it this way. The quicker we form Voltron the quicker you and I can be on different sides of the galaxy as far away from each other.”

The air was thick with tension and Lance was fuming breathing through his nostrils, here he was again. Treated like a villian and Shiro as some sort of martyr.

Will it be like this all the time.

“And plus,” Shiro’s voice lowered, he leaned closer to Lance's ear, the boy flinched as Shiro's hand tightened against his arm.

“You still _owe_ me from all those years ago, I didn’t _have_ to take you under my wing.” 

Lance almost punched him in the face but Shiro moved back a satisfied smirk on his face. “You can leave if you want Lance, but that doesn’t mean we’ll hold it lightly.”  That was a threat. As Lance looked at all of them, no longer did he see his supposed team mates, he saw enemies ones that will hunt him down once Zarkon is defeated for this betrayal. And Shiro, the one who he’ll owe a great debt too and already the others would believe him. They already trust Shiro.

If they see Lance being unfair they’ll believe Shiro. Lance couldn’t leave, couldn’t let Shiro twist them all up and make him look like the villian.

Lance glared at him suspiciously. That was his plan all along wasn’t it?

Hunk’s eyes glanced back and forth between the two and Lance’s shoulders fell.

“Look, my feelings aren’t going to magically disappear overnight. And not only do I have the right to have second thoughts, I’m allowed. We were on earth and now your asking us to risk our lives for a cause we have no part in?”

Allura almost spoke still looking mad but Lance blustered his way through. “No, here me out first. None of us have spoke about this, I bet Pidge had ideas of coming out here in the first place."  
“Don’t drag me into this.” they warned but Lance shrugged “But it’s true, and you Hunk, do you want to die in space, never seeing your family again?”

“Enough!” Shiro yelled but Lance got in his face.

“They are allowed to know! We’re just kids! And believe me I’m not running away. I’ve honestly got nothing better to do. But none of you asked us if we’re okay with this.” 

“He has a point.”

“Hunk!” Allura gaped outright and he held his hands up “I get what you’re saying but I miss my family and I want to go home like is that an option?”

And now they were all fighting and at times like these, Lance was about to join in then paused.

Just after he made up with Hunk, just when he decided to try to get onto everyones good side and now look. They were all fighting.

He found himself glaring at Shiro, this was all of his fault. He fell into a trap and he bet Shiro had something to do with it.

Before he could even do anything he saw Rover hovering beside the crystal behind Shiro's back. He almost ignored it but found his eyes straying back. What was Rover even doing.

Then he glanced at Pidge about to ask and saw Rover behind Pidge.

He gasped eyes wide to see it start to beep next to the crystal.

He lunged forward towards Shiro, the man looked surprised not expecting the lunge until he felt Lance shove him onto the floor to get closer to Rover "Get Down!" He screamed making the others pause with the flash of light their only warning they all ducked in time as the crystal exploded.

 

Once the debris cleared and Pidge opened her eyes she frowned sitting up slowly, even if they fell to the floor in time they shouldn't be okay with only a deathening ringing in their ears.

Pidge glanced up and saw the others huddled around something they stepped closer and gasped covering their mouth to see Lance limp against Shiro his white t-shirt soaked in blood as Shiro held him tenderly "Lance!" He yelled over and over again and Pidge could only stare all of them could in the darkness with only the emergency power on to illuminate Shiro's worried face.

Even if they didn't know anything of the relationship between the two, they could tell that Shiro loved Lance especially now when Shiro begged him to open up his eyes.

Pidge for the first time ever, didn't know what to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance isn't dead he'll be fine I'm not doing that to you guys, but this is where the story changes. For one thing I always think it's dumb that life support is connected to the main ship it's completely dumb. I think the healing pods should have their own crystal so y'know people don't end up dying by a power outage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is hurt, emotionally from the past and physically in the present. We learn why Lance hates Kuro and what they did in the past, we know the two like each other but a misunderstanding that never got cleared is what's getting in their way. Now the team know Shiro loves Lance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mini chapters is a much faster way to write this, so sorry for these short splurges but hey at least the story is coming out. Thank you for liking this and don't worry the last chapter and tie up is already done so this story won't be abandoned. :D

 

 

The fallen angel was indebted to Kuro, so of course he did everything he could for him. Cooked, cleaned and tidied the apartment until Kuro came home.

 There was a routine, until Kuro came home he didn’t greet Lance as usual and only sat on the bed removing his tie. Lance blinked at the weird mood and felt his anxiety spike.

 Was he getting kicked out?

Lance stepped forward warily and the only reason he relaxed was when Kuro smiled.

“Hey Lance, mind if we talk a minute?”

Nope, not good this was not good.

Lance sat beside him, his wings and flickering halo the only signs that he was nervous. Kuro was still looking at him softly and it took all Lance had not to smile at him dopily.

 “Lance, I can’t keep talking care of you like a mama bird that feeds her chick.”

No, he was kicking him out-

“Lance, do you want to come with me, and see how I feed?” Lance blinked then flushed “H-How you feed?”

Watch? No, Lance could pretend that Kuro loved him. But if he had to watch the demon looking at humans the way Kuro looked at him.

It’s going to kill him.

Lance shook his head “No. No- I’m not ready.” Kuro’s face fell and Lance stood up walking away.

 “I can’t-”

“Would others help?” Kuro asked and Lance blinked “Others?”

A group of people for Kuro? Heck no.

 

“I mean other fallen angels, to show you how it’s done.” Lance stared and Kuro waited a beat then held his hands up “Lance, I don’t see any other way-”

“I will- I’ll watch...I do want to learn.” And Kuro smiled and Lance had to beam at him as well.

  


Lance sat on the window sill and waited as he gazed down waiting for Kuro and his friends, for a moment he felt trepidation and what they were going to do.  
Was it going to be like before? When he first met Kuro with that lady hanging on his arm.

Lance flushed covering his face with his hand, his wings fluttering behind him. He was brought out of his thoughts at seeing a group of people walking down the sidewalk.

Lance blinked and peared closer, his heart clenched.

Fallen angels, two of them on either side of Kuro. One had brown hair and glasses, his crop top revealing a slim stomach with abs and legs that went for miles, and the other one also the same complexion as the other but slightly darker and a sile aimed at Kuro wearing a tight netted t-shirt.

All of them looked older than Lance, and...more built. Lance wrapped his arms around himself feeling self conscious. There was no way he could sit through this, Lance bit his forefinger. He couldn’t watch two angels do... _that_!

He scowled and they never wanted to help him before, he remembered them, Adam and Curtis. They were the worst of the angels.

Lance stood up and left the room for the first time in months since Kuro brought him here. Not those two- any other angel but them.

He flew towards the roof and then hopped to the next couple hoping they wouldn't find him. 

Lance flew towards the side and sat at the edge overlooking the city.

They made it so easy, all the humans. Picking someone and then connecting to each other, even his own kind connected to others so easily and Lance felt as if his voice broke whenever he was neared anyone. Unable to connect.

His eyes followed the crowd feeling his more lost by the second.

Here, Kuro is helping him and he ran away?

Lance shook his head no. He promised. He stood and flew back towards the roof, it had been a while so Lance figured the others left. Maybe Kuro might be mad at him?

Lance walked down the hallway two steps at a time. 

He came to the door and took a slow breath, he opened the door with a click “Kuro? Hey I’m sorry for-”

There was no one there. 

Lance frowned then moved closer into the apartment, he heard something then moved towards the sound. Towards the bedroom.

“Kuro?”

He opened the door and froze eyes wide as he inhaled sharply.

  


No- there was no way. Being with humans was different, he had to feed of them that’s why Lance didn’t care.

Being with Fallen angels who can give nothing in return there was no need, Kuro was touching them because he wanted to, he was in bed with _them_ , because he wanted to.

Because he wanted them, but he made no move towards Lance- instead of bringing in these angels he could’ve taught Lance himself.

 Kuro rumpled around the bed his back to Lance as both Curtis and Adam wirthed against each other. The movement of their bodies pressing against each other.

Lance would’ve been embarrassed, but instead he felt a cold stone settle in the pit of his stomach.

Kuro turned “Lance,” He didn’t look embarrassed or terrified of being caught. He looked like he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

Lance stopped breathing “I can’t do this.”

He had to leave. Now.

 

Lance turned around from the three feeling his face burn in mortification and embarrassment but honestly? He should’ve known.

He should’ve never trusted a _demon_.

Lance glanced around the apartment, all the stuff there that he supposedly owned was bought by Kuro.

Lance’s lip trembled as he wrenched the door opened. He heard Kuro running after him and hurried.

“Lance? Lance wait-” He felt his arm being grabbed and let himself be pulled.

“Lance? You said you wanted to learn-”

Lance exploded “Yeah to watch- as in you had no part in it and now you’re- you’re having...intercourse with angels something that doesn’t benefit you.”

When I thought you had me, Lance thought, Was I not enough?

Kuro smiled unsure “Lance, it’s okay for angels and demons to have sex,” Lance flinched at the crude word.

“Yeah but I- nevermind. Look thanks Kuro, but I’m still not ready for this world yet.” Kuro frowned “You can’t just,” He flapped his hand “Apparate towards heaven?” 

“It’s not called Heaven- it’s Celestia.” Lance fumed “And I can’t go back, I know that I’ll figure something out.”

“You’re leaving?” Kuro’s hand fell and Lance finally looked at him, his sad dejected face, pants haphazardly thrown on (Backwards) and Lance couldn’t.

Because Kuro didn’t love him, and Lance almost fell for it. Again, just like Penelope.

His eyes burned and Lance took a step back “Yes. Thank you Kuro for everything, once I figure everything out-”

“No.” Lance flailed at the sudden dark tone from Kuro.

“N-No?”

Kuro loomed over him, and Lance blanched at the dark look in his eyes and the cruel smirk on Kuro’s face. His _real_ face.

“You’re not going anywhere.”

  
  
  


“Lance just- dived in front of Rover, like steve rogers on the grenade in captain America!” 

“Hunk,” Pidge said seeing the man babble because yeah who wouldn’t. Lance was on the floor _bleeding_.

And the power cut out and Hunk cried out even more he moved closer to Keith petrified “Oh god what’s happening.”

Allura growled “it’s the Galra, that’s what happens when we stay planet side for so long.” Even Coran looked worried “And our crystal was destroyed. We can’t power the ship, we’re defencless princess.”

Allura took a breath then her eyes blazed at the others “We need another crystal, luckily Corans grandfather made a back-up chamber.”

“But with no power to activate it, that chamber is radioactive.” Coran said and Hunk whimpered “How else can we get it out then?”

“The Paladin suits were upgraded to withstand any environment, space and radiation you’ll have to go to a decontamination chamber but you will have to remain there until the ship is up and running.” Hunk sighed “Why do I feel like your asking me to do it.”

“Hunk that is final. Pidge Keith, you have to stop any intruders to getting to this point, it is the main control panel and the galra would take over the ship and take the lions with them.” She turned to Shiro.

“And Shiro, we need to take Lance to the medical bay.” He finally responded turning to Allura in confusion.

“Medical bay?”

“It has it’s own solar crystal. It hasn’t been affected by the blackout, come we don’t have time.” 

He gingerly held up Lance against him and followed after the princess and Coran.

They paced against the corridor towards their destination. Shiro’s looking panicked with each turn Coran gave him.

Coran did wonder about the people he shared his grand-fathers castle with, and now if they didn’t help Lance they may never know.

“In here.”

Allura pried the door open and Shiro was surprised by her strength, she dented the bloody bars.

She walked inside with one goal in mind “Quickly, we don’t have time, remove his clothes.” Shiro faltered “uh what-”

“No _everything_ , the pod will place him in medical suiting without disturbing the wound.” Shiro only had to nod as Allura activated a pod and a small slab of a white panel hovered Shiro placed Lance down on it and tried to removed his clothes as quickly as possible.

Lance wasn’t even moving, his breathing small and raspy.

Shiro took a step back and watched as the table moved dipping forward and the latch closed around him and the lights turned blue.

Allura stepped forward towards the touch screen and her hand pressed a few buttons, Shiro could only watch as her tense shoulders relaxed.

“He’s going to be okay, two days in the pod and he’ll make a full recovery.” Shiro wished he could believe that especially at the blood seeping through the white suit the Pod put him in.

“How? He was exposed to a grenade. That would’ve killed him.”

Allura smirked “Not with Altean technology, we can treat anything. Shiro this is why I brought you here, with the Galra threat we need someone to watch over Lance.”

As if he was going to leave him here.

“Of Course I’ll stay here, what are you and Coran going to do.” Allura pointed towards the vents “We’re going to help Hunk hook up the crystal and re-activate the castle. I’ll assisted Coran. Keep your cons on and don’t for any circumstance abandon this room until we give the all clear.”

She wasted no more time and sprinted with Coran on her heals.

Shiro turned back to the pod and gaped, Lance looked better and his wound was healing much faster than what the machine predicted even the time interval was changing from two days to hours.

Shiro glanced up surprised, was this because Lance was an angel? But for the pod to react that fast…

Shiro heard a noise and turned activating his arm that flashed purple. No matter he couldn’t lose Lance. Not again.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Don’t worry Lance is going to have a very dirty mind in the next chapter coz that’s character development ya’ll!  
> Also, the reason why Lance hates Kuro isn’t because he (Cheated with two other angels) It’s because he wouldn’t let him go when he asked Kuro. And when the team finds out, oh Hunk is going to be pissed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last flashback and Shiro reminiscing what he did and why Lance might hate him.  
> Also thank you guys for responding to this, I was going to forget the story but hearing what you think gives me the drive to continue it. More chapters will come out on Monday so stay tuned :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this note in the story itself like a fukn idgit  
>  Wow the first part hurt me to write and I had no idea why until I wrote the last bit, why the heck did the voltron crew hate Lance so much? Why was his character utterly destroyed so much in s8? Why was Lance hurt so much just because he loved so much? Welp he’s going to have so many bad ass moments in this series (I just hope he doesn’t become so ooc because of it)

 

Lance thought it was impossible to fall further into this abyss called hell.

They said hell was an internal flame with burned wretched souls, but Lance never believed in that Hell, no this was stone cold, ice glaziers striking his heart and wearing him down with the weight.

His throat closed up like he was sick and his head pulsed with the need to cry.

Kuro brought another angel over.

 Lance sneered and went back to what he was doing. He was reading the paper or more importantly, looking for a job.

It was easy to manipulate people into doing what you wanted, but finding something to do that payed enough for housing, to leave.

Lance heard laughter and stood up. Instantly he felt Kuro behind him “Where do you think you’re going?” Lance gritted his teeth “Out for a flight.” Kuro raised an eyebrow “Maybe Kinkade could join us?” Kuro said and now the three of them were flying outside the city limits, when Lance wanted to fly alone.

Both Kinkade and Kuro were playing, flying around each other and Lance turned and watched, he hated how he was enraptured with Kuro’s flying. How strong it was, powerful and beautiful, like a shark coming to sweep you up from below.

Lance had no ides he’d been engulphed long ago.

But then Kinkade flew towards Kuro and Lance felt his heart clench.

None of the other angels fell into Kuro’s trap, it was as if they were all playing a game, and Lance was too stupid to know how to play it.

 (At least they got closer) a traitorous voice told him (They get to touch him, have him in a way you’ll _never_ have.)

Lance let his wings beat one final time before he plummeted his eyes slipping shut.

Falling brought him into this mess, maybe the second time might kill him.

All Lance did was fall in love, why was this punishment? 

 

Before he could hit the ground the sound escaping his ears he felt something tug against him harshly and he cried out as he went the other way shooting into the sky, he cried out scrambling against the thing that had him and was flying higher into the sky. Lance almost stopped breathing he didn’t have to as they shot upwards breaking past the smoky clouds.

 

Lance blinked as they escaped the clouds and reached higher as he looked down to see Earth's atmosphere.

The line between the blue of the earth glowing and almost swallowed by the black of space.

Lance eyes widened tears springing to his eyes.

His hand outstretched as if he could touch it, the earth the clouds the stars in the sky and further and further.

What he used to see at Celestials gates.

He looked up and saw Kuro holding him in his arms with a murderous look on his face. Lance blanched leaning further away.

“Want to go back to Celestial so badly?” He asked his words scaching and almost blending in with the vast space behind him.

 Kuro was like a black hole that was sucking Lance in and if he got too close, he’ll rip him apart.

“Then fly there yourself.” 

His hands slowly let go and Lance gasped as he plummeted. Too weak to even beat his wings never mind trying to fly back to that place that unreachable place that is not only closed off by the length of space but by physical limitations too.

Lance screamed as he fell flashes to the first time, he was as scared as he was now.

His wings beating uselessly against him and Lance turned to see the Earth greeting him, welcoming him in with it’s gravitational embrace.

It wasn’t comforting.

Lance was screaming so much he couldn’t breathe.

He stopped just as quickly still panting, gulping in large gasps of air and heard Kinkade laugh.

“Did you see his face, Kuro?” Lance’s face scrunched in confusion. Until he heard the beat of the bat like wings attached to a chuckling demon.

Lance pushed Kinkade away, that was it. He’d had enough.

Watching the angels getting closer to Kuro while he could barely get a finger's breadth, he felt Kuro fly towards him his hand reaching out.

 “Lance?”

He touched his shoulder then screamed as he ripped his arm back as if he’d been burned.

Lance skin was smoldering with smoke as if he was burning, he turned face scrunched into a snarl his eyes glowing bright light with an angelic scorn.

Kuro forgot, Lance fell recently and unlike him who was surviving from humans or Kinkade who barely had any left. They forgot the remaining Grace that Lance had.

And he looked like an avenging Angel smiting those that disobeyed his beliefs.

They forgot for a moment and felt fear as Lance screamed a shockwave bellowed out, the clouds rolling grey and a thunderous roar bringing down the rain.

Kuro and Kinkade fell back crashing to the earth their wings ripped from the sheer impact, Lance collapsed onto the pavement his feet barely holding him up as smoke waved of his body and his own wings ripped from the impact.

His still looked Murderous.

“If you try to find me again, Kuro. I’ll kill you.” Lance slowly stood straighter the light dimming from his eyes. “Consider that a warning.”

Kuro was barely able to hold his conscious as he watched Lance turn around in the rain his wings dragging behind him, Kuro blacked out.

And once he awoke, Lance was gone. Missing, and Kuro frantically searched for him everywhere in the city but he couldn’t find him either because Lance knew how to hide from him or worse….Lance was dead.

  
  
  
  
  


Seeing Lance for the first time, alive.

Shiro thought he lost him. All those feelings he buried long before, resurfaced. But he had Keith now, he was the one that filled the hole Lance left, the one who believed in him as well as the reason he was alive to this day.

Why else? Either the essence of humans or any soul can sustain him, or belief. Shiro had no one in the arena and he was starving, but he didn’t die. Which meant someone believed in him.

And it was Keith, Keith who saved him, knew Shiro was alive, believed in it and _that’s_ why Shiro was here now. Guarding Lance from any Galra threat, his arm glowing purple and his ears strained to hear any noise.

 Knowing Lance was alive, but actively avoiding him, hurt. But Shiro knew, he held onto Lance too tightly never gave him any options to grow into himself and be his own person. He could understand the resentment.

He didn’t understand why Lance would be upset with him when Shiro admitted he _should’ve_ let him go sooner.

No wonder Lance hated him, Shiro felt himself spiral further into his own thoughts, maybe he should apologise again and give Lance his options and see what happens but from past interactions.

“Are you an idiot or something!?”

He could picture the response that Lance would give and he could feel the migraine coming on already from the thought of it. 

Maybe forcing Lance to stay for Voltron is the same as before...maybe that’s why he was upset.

“No wonder you hate me, any normal person would let go.” Shiro spoke aloud eyes still locked onto the doors ahead of him.

“But I’m selfish,” Shiro glanced back at Lance his brow furrowed at the blood stained clothes “I wish we could start over, I wish I knew what to fix this. But I don’t know…”

He froze when he heard  a sound a raised a hand his eyes narrowing then gasped to see the Galra turn the corner.

 

It was Sendek.

 

Shiro froze eyes wide in fear, he saw Sendek approach slowly with a smirk on his face. Shiro’s eyes flickered trapped in the arena with Sendek- he felt his vision blurring. Until Sendek spoke.

“Champion, I know Zarkon will be pleased to have all the lions _and_ his champion back in his empire.”

That snapped Shiro out of it, he braced himself his hand glowing purple. “As if I’ll roll over for you.” Shiro snarled and shot forward like a bullet Sendek own arm responded.

Shiro gasped as they both punched each others fists and nothing happened “The galra gave me an upgrade as well.” It started to glow purple and Shiro’s eyes widened too late.

“Want to see what it does?”

 With one blast Shiro flew backwards he cried out with a yelp as he fell against the floor, he had to get back up. He barely stood before Sendek was running towards him.

The other Galra moved towards Lance’s pod, they barely had to open it before it opened itself. The particles evaporated and Lance fell forward as blinking confused until he saw the three smirking Galra lunge towards him.

Lance cried out his wings glowing bright as they thrusted and he flew upwards.

“What!?” The Galra cried out and Lance panicked as he flew higher, who the heck were these guys?

He saw movement to his right and saw another bigger Galra fighting someone. Lance’s eyes furrowed as he tried to make out the figure.

Kuro?

 

He cried out when wind blew past his ear and he heard an explosion behind him, he looked down and saw the three galra shooting at him Lance evaded with a cry then lunged forward grabbing one Galra then dropping him from the vast height, he also grabbed his gun while he was at it.

Lance flipped around then braced in the air as he aimed, hopefully it wouldn’t be as different as a bow and arrow.

He aimed true and shot the other galra, “Yes-” He gasped to see Shiro through Sendek and Lance aimed he shot him and saw him turn with a growl. Even though Lance was too far away he still felt fear at the look in his eyes.

Until he screamed when Shiro swiped his ...arm? Why was it glowing?

Sendek fell with a thud and Lance sighed with relief, his wings gave one more pitiful flap before he landed before Shiro, his wings disappearing in a light of gold.

 

Before he could even ask what was going on he heard stampeding footsteps. He flinched then suddenly stepped in front of Shiro raising the gun “Lance?” Shiro asked then saw the others run around the corner.

“Shiro!” Keith looked relieved to see both Lance and Shiro okay and the others ran in after.

Only to freeze as Lance fired a warning shot taking a step back against Shiro.

“Stay right there!”

“Lance?”

Lance glanced at Shiro and hissed “Kuro- What the _hell_ is even going on, and who the heck are those guys...what’s with the weird outfits?” Lance mouth pursed as he watched the others suspiciously, they looked human, and they had the same uniform as Kuro but with what just happened Lance kept his guard up.

Shiro’s eyes widened “Lance, what was the last thing you remembered?” 

Allura gasped “He was let out the pod too early, his memories must have been affected.” Lance frowned “My memories?” 

Keith kept his hands up “Lance, we’re friends all of us.” Lance blinked then lowered the gun slowly.

 “So how much am I forgetting?”

“Well the fact that you’re glued to Shiro right now? That’s alot.” Keith said and even Shiro did a double take, Lance was definitely backing into Shiro almost about to hide behind him, Lance paused and glanced at Keith.

“What? Why would me being next to...wait Shiro?” Lance glanced up at him perplexed and Shiro’s eyes got wider. Shit. How much did Lance forget?

But Lance was still staring at him, at his white hair, the scar.

“When did that happen?” Lance reached out his finger almost about to touch the bridge of Shiro’s nose until he paused. 

 

Shiro knew by Lance’s face he remembered, Lance’s hands fell down at his side as his face darkened. The change was instant, almost violent.

The others noticed as well if their grimaces were anything to go by. 

Lance glanced at the others “Sorry, I- Sorry,” he blinked placing a hand to his head “Everything was fuzzy there for a second.” Allura slowly placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder he tensed then relaxed under her touch.

“It’s fine, why you were let out early is- oh my Altea you should get back in, you’re wounds a probably…” She trailed to see Lance was completely fine. He looked sheepish “The Galra let me out but I think I’m okay? Maybe it works differently on humans.” He admitted then his mind began to race.

Humans- what if the machines knew he was an angel, Coran and Allura would find out eventually and that would be bad, he could picture the experiments already with their eyes (Along with Pidges) Glowing in the dark of on operation room.

 “Lance, if you want to leave Voltron it’s okay.”

“Shiro!” Allura cried out and Lance’s head shot up surprised, Shiro looked miserable and instantly Lance was on guard.

What was he playing at?

He barrelled on “I don’t want you to go, but it’s your choice. The others won’t give you a hard time I just,” Shiro brushed a hand through his short hair and Lance’s eyes followed the movement then flickered back to Shiro’s eyes.

“I don’t want to force you to stay with me this time. I know I screwed up and if there’s anything to make up for it I will.”

Shiro let it hang in the air and waited.

Lance looked put on the spot his eyes suspiciously shiny “I...I’ll stay- I still don’t like you!” Lance said pointing at him and it took everything Shiro had not to roll his eyes, he almost missed Lance looking away.

 “For Voltron...I’ll forgive you. But just this once, if you fuck up again I’ll kill you.” Lance hissed under his breath and Shiro heard he nodded.

He understood the message loud and clear, Lance will honestly kill him even Keith couldn’t do anything about it. 

Lance stepped forward suddenly and held his hand out, Shiro blinked down at it then back up to Lance’s face looking pinched but stubborn.

Shiro hesitated then reached out and gave it one firm shake.

They were near where near civil, but it was a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter and previous wasn't really plot oriented but just wait- the juicy stuff is coming soon (And I mean almost bordering on nsfw stuff if you know what I mean ;D)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't paying attention with this chapter so it's a bit blegh, I did promise a chapter on Monday but Migraine struck like always so I hope it's okay to submit this now.

They formed Voltron.

As soon as Lance was in his lion, thinking of Shiro’s apology a small part of him that was holding the resentment, eased. He hadn’t fully let go, but it was enough for him to reach out tentatively towards the others. He felt them all latch towards another in a vice like grip and Lance felt a powerful surge, he felt awesome like he could challenge the universe and  _ win _ !

“Dude I’m a leg!” Hunk cried out and Lance shared his enthusiasm “That’s awesome man!” He could feel the others feeling pumped.

“Alright team,” Then Shiro had to ruin it by speaking.

Thanks for reminding everyone of your presence. Lance thought begrudgingly.

“Time for some battle formations.”

 

And they spent the next few hours practicing, harmonsing each movements, sure they thought as one but honestly one wrong move well no- there was pressure on Hunk and Lance, if they fucked up they fell over.

Pidge and Keith could mess around what’s the worst that could happen? Punch themselves in the face?

Pidge did just that the green lion smacking into the Black lion.

“Sorry Shiro!”

“Ugh It’s okay Pidge,” Shiro called back but he sounded winded. Lance almost busted his gut he was laughing so hard.

“Lance!”

Lance laughed harder placing a hand over his face “Oh man- Pidge do it again.” He begged that shit was funny.

“Lance I’ll hit you next.” They threatened and that tampered of his laugh, honestly though they had this.

Even if Shiro was a tool, Voltron was starting to become more easy.

 

More time flew by before Allura called them on their coms “Paladins, we’re leaving Arus. Time to return to the castle.” Lance couldn’t help but feel nervous an honest to go take of from a planet?

Lance thought a few more years at the garrison he would be lucky enough to even  _ see _ a rocket ship fly to space.

Not only did he leave Earth in the blue lion now he’s doing it a second time from a castle?

Maybe Lance was in a coma going through the most weirdest dream state ever.

It wasn’t until they took of, Lance gripping onto his seat and watched as the blue sky turned black with dotted stars and seeing two bright orbs or red and blue did he remember something.

He was going to be in space for the next foreseeable future, with no other life on this ship except for his team mates and the alteans, and he remembered too late.

How was he going to feed?

 

Once everyone turned in for the night, Lance was debating with himself. Should he ask Shiro? The guy had experience of being in space for a while with no quintessence to live off of.

But Lance’s pride was weighing in, does he ask Shiro now? Or wait until he’s starving to death?

Honestly, he’d rather do neither. He wish he didn’t fall in the first fucking place. 

Lance waited outside Shiro’s door, he might as well before it bites him in the ass.

He knocked and waited, after nothing he sighed “Shiro?” The door swooshed open and the demon was no where to be found. Lance sighed. Typical.

He turned around and started walking back to his own room, maybe he’ll ask him tommorow morning.

 

During the night he was fine, Lance's eyes closed and he fell asleep, four hours till morning he woke up.

He was starving, he felt the dredges of sleep leave him. Lance panted one elbow over his eyes as his stomach clenched, his chest heaved as he slowly sat up feeling a pounding behind his skull.

He was starving.

Lance stood on wobbly legs, his door opened with a silent whoosh he walked towards Allura's room one hand on the door, the neon lights reflected his shadow and in turn the hidden wings.

Lance eyes caught the reflection and his breath hitched. Instead of the transparent crystal like wings he grew up with- he saw leathery bat like wings in his silouette.

Lance fell backwards scrubbing at his eyes to see his shadow the same. Just him, wingless.

Lance breathed through his nose heavily, he was way too tired.

His feet dragged him somewhere else, he was too tired to think of a proper destination.

He walked aimlessly until he saw he was back in the room where the healing pods were. Lance frowned as he neared a pod opened up towards him. Lance placed a hand on top of it. To think he could've died.

He paused as he felt warmth under his hand and his hunger slowly waning, his eyes widened. There was no way.

He took his hand back and the feeling stopped. Could...could the pods possibly be a substitute for feeding?

Lance felt his chest flare with hope, he didn't have to compromise his team or hurt them. Although that's jumping to conclusions.

 

Before he could even think of stepping inside the alarms began to blare overhead, Lance scowled. Just typical, he began to run towards the hanger then backtracked once he saw Shiro leaving Keiths room.

Both looked haggard while running towards the doors while pulling on their armour.

Lance almost ran into the wall. 

  
  
  
  


Oh- So that’s why he couldn’t find Shiro last night. Lance scowled and began to walk towards his room grabbing his armour. That was just typical. 

He made it back to the main control room to see Allura ripping the paladins a new one.

“If the Galra attacked we would be dead!”   
Lance shrugged “Been there, done that.” her eyes turned to him and Lance repressed a flinch.

 “And you should be even more vigilant!”

“I almost died which makes me even more tired. I think I’m allowed a small break?” Lance asked, Allura scowled then sighed.

 “Fine.”

He felt Hunk place a hand on his shoulder and Lance tensed then relaxed “Seriously, you okay?”

Lance blinked surprised, “Uh yeah- I’m fine,” And in that moment Lance forgot how to talk to human beings.

“Uh, are you okay?” He asked and Hunk shrugged “Not really, I wish I had more time to mentally prepare.” he scratched his head and Lance leaned his way with a raised eyebrow.

 “Well I guess you can’t ever prepare yourself, I mean your the type that over thinks things and freaks out.” Hunk laughed “Yeah,”

“But honestly, you’ve been doing fine so far, I mean out of everyone you looked like you adjusted well.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow “Really?” Lance laughed “Yeah, the first mind meld you were thinking about food,” Hunk flushed “Yeah well when I’m nervous I think about food, or stressed it’s uh my comfort.” Lance felt himself beaming even more.

He always liked Hunk at the garrison but now he realised how much he liked the guy.

 

 “Remember the time we pranked Iverson at the garrison?” Hunks smile faded “With clarity.” Lance’s face beamed further “You were freaking out so much, we were almost caught you know.” Pidge apparate out of nowhere.

 “What Prank with iverson?” Lance grinned down at them. “Remember that time Iverson was locked inside the classroom and no one opened the door for him- not even the teachers?” Pidge’s eyes widened “That was you?” 

Lance smirked “And while that was happening we found some blackmail, a video footage of Iverson when he was drunk at the students leavers party and he was gushing about his wife.” Hunk frowned “Although how that video appeared on the internet for us to broadcast at the main hall for all the students to see in the first place.” Pidge glanced down their smile fading.

 “I heard a student hacked into the system and unearthed lots of dirt on Iverson and uploaded it on youtube.” Lance fist pumped “Kudo’s to that guy- he’s our hero!”

 

Their discussion was cut short when another alarm began to blare overhead.

 “It’s a distress signal.” She said and the others stood to attention.

“What if it’s a trap?” Keith asked seeing as Allura began to input the coordinates.

 

“There are thousands of distress signals caused by the galra, if we start saving them maybe we’ll gain allies.” Allura said at last, knowing it wasn’t up for debate.

Lance saw Keith grit his teeth, the guy didn’t seem to want to jump in head first which was honestly surprising to Lance as he was the type of guy to shoot first and ask questions later.

 He glanced at Shiro waiting for his input, he looked as relaxed and cool as a cucumber.

“I think it’s worth a shot, if it falls down to a fight we can handle it.”

Lance’s eyebrow twitched in irritation, what a fucking idiot.

“Is there any objections?” Allura asked at last and Lance felt himself grow irritated, too late we’re already there!

He sighed then shrugged when he felt eyes turning towards him. “I’m not bothered.” 

  
  
  


They scanned the planet and saw a small ship, along with three people sitting outside it.

Allura spoke to them on the comms and began to land, within two feet of them. Lance could only watch as Allura didn’t see the problem with it. She could’ve squished them. Then he paused. What if Allura was really nervous?

He didn’t even think of what she could be going through, coming out of a pod during a war, and straight into another one?

That sounded like some terrible captain america shit right there. No wonder she was tense.

 

The paladins followed Allura out of the castle and met the three strange aliens, Lance took a long breath in surprise.

 He was weird, finally seeing Aliens face to face- he felt like Hunk, he was not mentally prepared.

 His eyes gazed to the yellow one and felt his chest tighten- oh god she was beautiful. 

And he was still hungry.

Allura greeted the other alien, who was named Rolo “We came as soon as we heard your distress signal,” He paused “Distress signal- oh that- that was a trap?”

Lance turned surprised and even saw Keith tense activating his bayard and the guy called Rolo cried out.

“For the Galra! We always trap the Galra and integrate them to tell other rebellions what to look out for.” Rolo gestured “This whole planet is actually a ship-”

“Rolo, how should we even trust them.”

The Alien called Nyma spoke and Lance smiled her way “We’re the paladins of Voltron,” Nyma raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that supposed to be a myth?”

“We’re as real as they come.” Lance purred and even felt Nyma relax her own smile matching his.

Rolo continued talking to the others “This ship is just the entrance,” The doors opened and the others gasped to see it leading into a secret passage.

They all followed and Lance noticed that Pidge was enamoured with the one called Beezer and even Keith was leaning closer to Rolo.

 He was weirdly animated- they both were, Lance had to chuckle at himself both were freaking out at the possibility of aliens.    
Rolo charmed them completely and for the first rebellion alliance it was going smoothly, Lance felt himself relax as the others talked shop.

“No way you can control the whole planet!”

“Yep, wouldn’t it be suspicious for Galra to go missing all the time? They’d have to investigate the same coordinates they were located, it’s a shame that the planet disappeared though.” Rolo smirked and even Keith had to grin at him “That’s a cool trick.”

“Well if the Galra are dumb enough not to catch on the better for us,” 

“What exactly do you guys even do?” Allura asked not biting at all, Lance found himself relaxing further at least someone was on their toes.

He glared at Shiro, unlike  _ some _ leader. Jeez Shiro was acting oblivious.

 

Unlike Shiro, Lance was allowed to hit back, he smiled at Nyma “So what do you do around here?” She smiled moving one of her blonde plaits behind her ear- no she doesn’t have an ear.

“I run maintenance, Beezer navigations and Rolo is the pilot,” Lance smiled “Oh that sounds like my team, Hunk is our maintenance guy and Pidge is our navigations and I’m the pilot.” he winked and Nyma giggled “Oh I could tell, you act so confident.” Lance beamed and flexed his bicep “Yep, you have to be to lead a team on a dangerous exhibition-” He was cut off when Shiro shoved him Lance yelped then turned back to see Shiro smirking down at him evilly.

Lance was confused for a moment before he glared, oh I see how it is. He thought, this was revenge when he stopped Shiro and Keith on earth.

After that Lance and Nyma barely had a moment to be alone, it was getting on his nerves. When Shiro get in their way again, Lance about had it.

 

“Hey, you’re a paladin of Voltron, right?” Nyma asked once they moved away from Shiro. Lance glanced back “Uh yeah,”

“So you have a lion, right?”

“Right what was not to get- oh.” Her smirk grew wider as both she and Lance went back up the staircase “We’re going for a flight!”

“Lance wait-”

They left and saw Allura grumble, Rolo laughed nervously “Oh let them go. Nyma has been cooped up in here for a while.”

Hunk watched the screens carefully of the planet, for some reason. He had a very bad feeling.

“Hey You said this planet was used as a trap to lure people inside and then gruel them for information.” Hunk glanced at Rolo.

 “Since we’re inside the planet right now, how do we know you’re not tricking us the same way?” Rolo blinked a sweat mark rolling down his cheek.

“What? There’s more of you than of us,” Rolo said raising his arms and Hunk’s scowl darkened.

 “These camera’s should be recording what is happening on the planet right?”

“Hunk- there’s no need for these accusations.” Pidge gasped “No he’s right, Lance just left- but...he’s not on the screen.” Even Rolo turned surprised “What?”

 The cameras weren’t changing. “What?” Rolo even began typing on the screens and frowned.

 “Someone’s sabotaged the camera’s- Beezer!” Beezer stood to alert and Pidge fell off of him as it whirled towards the control and began typing away. The footage changed with a flicker and the others gasped.

The lion was still on the planet but instead Lance had Nyma pressed against the paw and now the others were uncomfortable.

 Hunk flushed “Oh my god dude I’m so sorry-”

Rolo laughed “It’s fine, Nyma must of changed the screens for some privacy, now I’m embarrassed.”

Only Shiro kept staring at the screen and gasped to see Nyma collapse into Lance’s arms, Lance picked her up and faced the screen and began to walk towards the entrance point. He looked furious.

  
  


When Nyma and Lance ran up the staircase, Lance couldn’t help but think  _ finally _ ! His chest ached further, all he needed was a few moments alone with Nyma.

She neared the lion and smirked “Hey, want to try something?” Lance blinked then flushed “Uh sure-” With no warning whatsoever she took his hands then tied them up with lazer cuffs, Lance gasped “What-”

“Sorry Lance, The Galra promised me if I gave them a lion they would let my team go, you understand right?” Lance gaped eyes going wider, she was going to betray them? She made the mistake of leaning closer.

“It’s a shame I really liked you-” Lance used the last of his grace to short circuit the cuffs that broke and he lunged forward shoving Nyma against the Lions paw and kissed her, he  _ pulled _ . His anger and frustration must of made him over-eager. He felt Nyma go limp in his arms.

 Lance grimaced, either he took too much or her species couldn’t give up much quintessence, compared to Allura who had so much it would make sense that some aliens weren’t compatible.

He picked her up and turned towards the entrance. He was furious.

The door opened and he moved back down towards the centre of the planet.

The others turned looking suspicious until they noticed Nyma looking unconscious.

“What did you do to her!” Rolo cried out lunging forward, Lance only held Nyma out for Rolo to take once she was taken did he reveal the cuffs.

 

“She tied me up and was about to take the blue lion, she made a deal with the galra.” Lance scowled towards Rolo and the man glared back then noticed the other paladins looking at them in suspicion.

“What- you’d really think we’d do that?”

 Hunk pointed at Rolo “The cameras were faulty and you even said Nyma must have done it. That was the perfect chance to take the blue lion.”

“Nyma could be dead for all I know, how do I know you’re Paladin didn’t kill her!?” Lance crossed his arms, honestly he had no clue himself.

What if Nyma died because he took too much? He was acting in self defence but if she died- that was on his hands.

Shiro finally spoke “She’ll be fine, once she wakes up we’ll ask what happened.”

Pidge looked up “How can we even trust them after what just happened,” Rolo glared “How can we trust you!?”

Lance could only internally groan, of course it was going so smoothly. 

 

Once Nyma woke up he thought the situation was only going to get worse, except as soon as Nyma saw him she tensed and began to say how sorry she was.

“It was true I was trying to steal the blue lion.” Rolo gaped “What?” He took a step back “Nyma- Voltron is our last hope, the only thing that could stop the Galra and you almost sabotaged that?”

Well if that further proved that Rolo was on their side, then that confirmed it. Nyma only looked away.

 “They gave me a deal, the Galra’s technology are advancing you have noticed that they can find us much quicker than usual, they’re catching on to us Rolo, I don’t think we can last long.”

“But we can help,” Allura said and even the other Paladins were surprised that she can be so forgiving.

“If we have your trust, then trust that we can help you. We’ll stop the Galra from their rein if other Rebellions like you can help us.” Allura extended her arm as a handshake before Rolo could even lift his own hand she growled low and threatening.

 “But if you betray us, the Galra will be the worst of your concerns.” Lance saw Rolo’s face and breezed in.

“Wow that makes us sound just as bad- no she meant we’ll just leave you alone, because you know it takes two to tango and trust isn’t a one way street.” Rolo glanced from Lance to Allura.

“Listen, we don’t necessarily trust you, how can we? You might not even be voltron.”

Now everyone was looking at him stupid.

“Really? Did you miss the memo with the freakin space lions out side?”

“Don’t patronise me.” Rolo growled then sighed “Fine, we have connections to other Rebellions, the Gaia clan and Orion and the Bulmarans.” he shook Allura’s hand.

 “I hope we can become allies.” 

“Likewise.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raptors want to eat Lance and Shiro. They have a little bit of a moment. But then the moment is ruined by Lance still being Salty about it (Who wouldn't be?)

A/N: I keep forgetting I’m merging this into a one-shot, so I keep overcomplecating it then going- wait, why drag it out just write the chapter even if it feels like you’re jumping it’s whatever/

  
  


“Why is there dinosaurs!?” Lance screamed as he was sliding down the slope away from the apex predator, along with Shiro running right beside him “Move- Move!” He sounded just as terrified, they tried flying before but then the pterodactyls attacked them.

 And to top this off, Lance was on a separate mission with Shiro. What utter joy.

They leapt from the side of a mountain and used their jetpacks to cushion their inpact from the fall. Both Shiro and Lance looked back to see if the huge as demon with teeth would follow.

Instead it huffed and turned around. Lance and Shiro gave a sigh of relief.

“I thought Coran said this planet was peacful?” Lance asked placing his hands on his knees. Shiro was ram rod straight and was looking for any other sharp toothed fossils would attack them.

 “He mentioned a village, maybe we missed it?” Lance frowned then remembered something. 

“Argh!” He clutched his head “We ran from our lions! They could be miles away.” Shiro brow furrowed further. 

Shiro activated his map that showed two dots, “The lions are a couple of miles that way.” Lance frowned “Miles? We couldn’ve ran that far?” Shiro gestured to the hill “We jumped down a mountain, that’s why.”

Lance grimaced “oh.”

They both began to walk towards their lions and Lance could only curse and higher power how much this  _ sucked _ .

While he was thinking aimlessly he missed the root sticking up from the ground and tripped and Shiro grabbed his arm “Careful-” Lance gasped to feel Shiro’s prosthetic tighten around his arm then scowled and battered his arm away “Get off, I can walk okay by myself.” Shiro blinked “Your welcome?”

Lance trudged forward and batted away jungle vines and heard Shiro sigh behind him.

“Lance- did I...do something to offend you in some way?”

Lance felt his lips press together positively fuming “Oh no we are not doing this!”

“Now would be the best time, just us two. You can tell me if I did anything- I said sorry for keeping you, I should’ve let you go- be your own person and learn things on your own-”

Lance stopped walking and heaved a sigh of frustration.

“Kuro.”

Shiro almost stopped breathing as Lance turned to face him, his eyes flickering everywhere.

He should tell him, Lance didn’t have those feelings for Shiro anymore (Big fat Lies) So he was going to tell him.

“I wanted to stay with you, I- I was alone and no one even looked at me...except you.” Lance said, it was like pulling teeth his hands clenching and unclenching.

Shiro almost stopped breathing, Lance was like an animal easily spooked.

“The other demons and  _ angels _ ,” Lance’s eyes narrowed “Didn’t like me, you know why?”

Shiro nodded “You fell in love and choose to go to earth to be with Penelope.” He saw Lance flinch and bit his lip.

 “Why?”

Lance licked his lips unaware Shiro watched the movement when he started again “The angels hated me, Shiro. They would tease me, shove me off buildings to fall a second time and the worst one was Adam.” Shiro’s eyes narrowed.

“Adam- no, Adam was really nice he agreed to help you remember? To learn how to-”

“Have sex.” Lance said crossing his arms finally feeling like he was on the high ground his eyes narrowed in mirth.

“Thought it was odd, how much Adam  _ liked _ helping you- like all the time, especially when I was involved. He loved to rub it in because he knew- all the angels knew so I thought you were all conspiring against one another or something.”

 

Now Shiro was waiting his gaze never wavering “Lance- what are you talking about.”

Lance opened his mouth,  _ you all knew that I was heed over heels in love with you _ .

Before he could even say enough a loud screech bellowed around the jungle. It felt awfully close.

Shiro sucked in a breath “Lance- we should go and find the lions.  _ Now _ .”

And they were running again, with the sounds of heavy footsteps behind them- they were being surrounded on all sides.

Lance panted feeling his legs burn as he and Shiro ran in tandem.

  
  


After what felt like hours of running they finally felt like they were no longer being chased, Lance was sick of running. Utterly sick.

“I hate Coran.”

“Me too,” Shiro agreed if anything he looked like he had  _ more _ white in his hair. Lance snickered and Shiro scowled “What’re you laughing at?”

“Nothing...Grandpa.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re looking a little grey and wrinkly there.” Shiro squinted at him then looked offended “That’s my scar you ass!”

“Is it? I just think it’s one big ass wrinkle that’s what it is.” Shiro countered by tossing a twig at Lance, which you know- was pretty freakin rude.

Lance retaliated by grabbing another stick and throwing it in Shiro’s direction. The man only moved an inch and the stick fell to the floor missing it’s target. Lance glared.

“You fucking show off.” Shiro shrugged with a smile, and it was unfair- it was tottally unfair at how adorable he was being. And Lance didn’t hate it, it felt normal like how they used to be. He came to and his smile fade.

“Don’t.” Lance was perplexed when Shiro suddenly sighed “Please don’t do that- we’re okay one minute and then you just, shut off. I know you do it, and I said I was sorry- and I do mean it Lance to whatever I did that made you upset I apologise.” 

Lance shook his head, “Shiro I can’t forgive you, I might not  _ ever  _ forgive you.” Shiro’s face pinched then nodded “But that doesn’t mean we can’t get along right?” Lance wanted to say okay, it would be just so easy.

But wouldn’t that make him a doormat?

“Let’s go, we must be further away from the lions.” Shiro’s shoulders slumped then picked himself back up.

“Alright.” 

But then Lance smelled something, “Wait-”

Shiro tensed waiting for the other shoe to drop, Lance followed the smell, it….it strangely smelled like a barbeque?

He pushed back the vines as he neared closer and outright gaped as he pulled back a large leaf. 

 

It was the village.

“Are you freakin kidding me?”

Pidge was there, and they were stroking a raptor- an honest to god raptor turned with a smile “Lance, Shiro you made it!” Did they walk into another dimension or something? 

Hunk even appeared and yep- he was holding the barbeque ribs Lance was smelling.

“You guys took so long, so Coran sent us down to see if you were okay?”

They heard Coran before they saw him “Ah so you were taking the scenic route? I’m not surprised this planet is beautiful.”

Lance could only stare at them “We lived jurassic park Coran, we almost died  _ three times _ !”

Coran waved them off as he was stroking a raptor that had a blue streak and flickering eyes “You must of scared them.”

“ _ We  _ scared  _ them _ !?” Lance loved Coran at the best of time, but there were moments (Like this one) When Lance just wanted to strangle the guy.

He heard Shiro laughing and turned to see him facing Keith, Lance almost rolled his eyes until he saw Shiro and Keith kiss, his face must've done something because Shiro's eyes flickered to him and scowled "What is it this time?” Lance’s eyes flickered at Keith then back up “Um easy on the Pda like come on.”  
Keith instantly looked irritated his chest puffing up “The heck did you say?” Lance rolled his eyes “The fact that you guys are always sucking each other face off. It’s gross.”

He saw Keith huff and stomp away with Shiro running after him. Lance sighed then glanced back to the Garrison Duo. They had a barbeque going on and Lance found himself going over and smiled as he took his own plate and stole some (What looked like meat) from Hunk's plate.  
Hunk scowled "Can you not?" Lance beamed "I have no idea what you're talking about."

  
Pidge glanced up then gestured with her hand while munching on her food, "Hey Lance, what was that about?" She gestured with her spork both Keith and Shiro far away arguing with one another, Lance turned confused but once he saw what she was pointing at he sighed.  
"Just feeling like old times, y'know. Having Shiro kissing other guys in front of me to make me uncomfortable because he's a jerk like that."  
Hunk's head shot up, "Is Shiro secretly a bad boyfriend or something- or are you just jealous?"

It did sound believable but kinda funny, Lance shook his head "No- no, I...was confused and didn't understand some things so I understandably got upset like going out with a guy? Okay whatever," Now Lance scowled "But two at the same time especially when I-"  
"What Shiro cheated on you!?" Hunk almost spat out his food and Lance flinched looking spooked and wondered if Shiro heard. He turned around and saw both him and Keith...kissing. Lance rolled his eyes then scowled at Hunk.  
"No- no, not me. I mean they were both okay with it but I wasn't-Anyway we had a few arguments so that's we're me and Shiro are a bit-" He grimaced and waved his hand and saw both Pidge and Hunks faces looking shocked he mistook it for him.  
"It won't affect Voltron I promise- I hate the guy but I don't detest the dude."  
"Wait...so _did_ you and Shiro date?" Hunk asked unsure and Lance blinked surprised, even as Pidge eyes narrowed "Is your attitude just a bad break-up?" Lance smile faded.  
"No, it's nothing like that," he grew somber as he gazed into the fire.  
"You have to be in a relationship to have break-up." Both Pidge and Hunk could only stare. Lance looked...older and weird all of a sudden. As if he was glowing and it wasn't the fire.  
Suddenly they heard footsteps and Lance turned brilliantly and waved "Hey Keith- try some of this stuff that Hunk cooked, it taste's like chicken!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now both Pidge and Hunk have an insight discussion of what happened from Lance's side of things. While Keith doesn't like how Lance reacts to his and Shiros relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Lance is homophobic. He decides to nip that bullshit in the bud while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not responding to comments because I ended up writing big ass paragraphs and end up giving ideas of what I’m going to write (Even though I’m rewriting nothings been concrete) I do want to respond but I gush about the story and may say I’ll write something- and then not write it.  
>  I don’t want to confuse anyone and say I'll do stuff then change my mind for consistency issues, I am ready comments and am itching to respond but I spaz out.  
>  ^^; oh and yes I did take this idea of the manga Devil X Devil Hanahaki_Blue good eye, (I did mean to respond I'm a derp who forgot) I’m also apologise for anyone seeing the ship Sheif (Believe me I never intended for them to be together this long it was supposed to be short.)

  
  


Lance cursed a steady mantra in his head, getting his ass shot at was not the way he wanted this to go. So far Voltron was steadily toppling empires and liberating more planets what Allura told him, is that the universe was so huge most of it was still explored but the maps they had for what they did discover is split into four.

Alpha, Beta, Delta and Omega. The Omega quadrant wasn’t explored yet and Allura’s plan was to free, ¾ of the quadrants of the Galra’s rule. So far Arus, Bulmera and even the Olakri solar systems in the Alpha section were taken care of and that gave an edge to the Voltron coalition (They have a coalition now!)

  So far their missions were going well and nothing could beat Voltron even the Robo-beasts haggar sent them. Honestly they were so easy.

When Voltron destroyed a robo-Mecha Lance whopped with Joy.

 “Are you a bottom? Because you just got fucked by Voltron’s big ass sword!” Lance crowed and the others groaned.

“Lance-”

“For god's sake-”

“Never say anything like that again.” Lance snickered, it just slipped out? But he had no idea why they all had to pull that face like he spat on their mother or something. Lance shrugged and decided to ignore them.

After when they greeted the party on surface side, the people thanking them they showed off their shops and stalls for Voltron to pick out a suitable gift as a thank you.

And Lance couldn’t help himself, he tapped Keith’s shoulder and raised a something that looked like a funky looking tye-dyed t-shirt.

“Hey look how gay this thing looks?” He beamed, he only said that because he would totally wear it. 

Again Keith scowled and looked away, Lance blinked confused then shrugged. Maybe he didn’t like the shirt? And then when they saw other aliens together Lance just stopped walking when he saw other species kiss one another.

“Hunk- Hunk look at that!” He pointed at the couple surprised even Hunk raised an eyebrow then frowned when Lance gasped “I can’t believe that’s even  _ allowed _ .” Keith heard and almost broke the food pouch in his hand.

He noticed it’s been happening awhile each time he made any types of jokes the team would...grimace. It was really starting to bug him out but like all other things he ignored it since he had no idea what the problem really was.

 

Until he had a mission with Keith.

“Oh cool, so me and pretty boy on a mission alone, huh?” Lance glanced a Shiro and wiggled his eyes and lowered his voice so only Shiro could hear. “Are you sure I won’t corrupt him?” Shiro’s eyes narrowed and even Keith scowled.

“Do I  _ have _ to go on a mission with him?” He scowled and Lance pouted “Do you not like me? I like everyone here!” Except Shiro and Lance suddenly teased “Or maybe I should start rubbing off on you?” He beamed and Keith’s hand met Lance’s face and pushed him back.

“-Ow!”

“Keith,” Allura started as Lance began cursing up a storm “You’re mission is to distract this base while Shiro and I are to download intel from this base in the west. If we’re lucky we can possibly find other known rebellions.”

“Or my father.” Pidge piped up and Allura nodded “Any intel that can give us an edge will help us out. I need both you and Lance to cause as much trouble as possible.”

Before Keith could even nod he felt Lance’s arm wrap around his shoulder. 

“Trouble is my middle name, and Keith was kicked out of the garrison for punching a student so we’re pro’s at this.” 

Allura didn’t look reassured.

  
  


Lance leaned against the wall and gave a huff of laughter, the whole corridor was erupting with explosions and Lance was having a great time. Each shot hitting its target  _ pow pow pow _ Even Keith was being extra swishy with his sword. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Are you showing off for the Galra dude?” Lance aimed his gun and shot again “I don’t think you’re their type.” He heard Keith growl and slice an android in two. Lance chuckled to himself and saw some Galra guardian a panel, he paused then aimed taking a slow breath and shooting the panel. There was a beat before it exploded.

Lance flinched “Shit-”

He ran towards Keith and grabbed him shoving both of them around a corner for cover as the blast shot past them in a fiery inferno. Lance painted bracketing Keith in and glanced to see all the burning robots around them he snickered.

“Wow. Non-Binary robots have just been fucked nine ways till sunday.” Keith scowled and shoved Lance hard and the boy stumbled confused.

“Dude-what the fuck?”

Keith scowled pointing his bayard at Lance.

“You know what- Shiro said he had no problem with it. But I do- you better cut the crap out or I’m going to punch you.” Lance eyes bulged “What? What the hell did  _ I  _ do?”

“You’re Homophobic,” Keith said simply and Lance’s brain switched off. Even Keith could recall Shiro stating it outloud when Lance was at a stall hassling an old lady.

_ “I don’t know if he was always cagey about that type of stuff and even commented on it. I guess some things never change.” _

 Keith continued “Get over it. We’re in space- some aliens don’t even  _ have  _ a gender so sexualities mean shit to them. But stop acting like some christian angel that thinks we’re sinning or some shit like that-”

“Whoa- whoa stop right there.” Lance pointed at Keith his face flushed red “Okay- what when have I  _ ever  _ acted homophobic?” then his eyes narrowed “Did Shiro say something?”

Keith’s eyes suspiciously trailed to his left and Lance almost fist punched the wall behind him.

“That utter asshole! You see Keith- he’s nothing but a lying backstabbing-” Lance made the gesture of strangling something but then the sounds of guns and explosions grew louder.

“Shit- we gotta move before it gets worse!”

Before Lance could run back into the chaos he turned around and pointed at Keith “We’re not done with this discussion!” He growled before running out. Keith frowned after him then followed.

 

Once they returned to the ship Keith was waiting for Lance to yell in his face and lie about being a jerk but instead he rounded the corner then walked back pointing at Keith.

“Team meeting- get everyone else in here!” Then vanished, Keith sighed then gathered the others Hunk and Pidge were experimenting with something and almost hurt themselves.

“What?”   
Keith shrugged “It’s Lance, he said he wanted a team meeting or something.”

“Why?”

“To explain why he isn’t homophobic?”

“THis is going to be awkward-”

“Let’s just humour him and then rip him a new one if he sounds stupid.” Pidge nodded “That sounds fun-”

“Guys I don’t think we should-”

“I’m with Pidge.” Both walked side by side and Hunk could only groan as he knew this would end in disaster. It wasn’t until they sat down that Hunk rememberd “Wait didn’t Lance say he liked Shiro?”

Before they could respond the doors slid wide with a swoosh and Lance entered with a purpose in his step and a mind meld device gripped in his hand.

He paused then glanced around the room “Where’s Shiro and Allura?”

Keith scowled tense “They’re on a mission.” Lance blinked then sighed “Well I wish I could tell Shiro off for talking shit-”

Keith scowled “Lance don’t even start-”

“Oh no, I wanted to clear something up with all of you. Some of you think a certain way of me, so I’m going to prove myself although I shouldn’t have too.” 

He places on the mind meld, it cackled before revealing a picture- a memory.

 

Suddenly a st bernard appeared the others frowned “What does a dog have to do with-” suddenly the visual moved from a dog to a man.

“Lance,” The man spoke softly “I’m starting to think you love the dog more than me.” Lance’s hands were kneading the dogs fur, “Well, duh why else would I be here?”

The others glanced at one another as more images appeared. Some of Lance being hugged from behind, candle light, a kiss against the moon light a small apartment with golden light. 

Pidge frowned, somethings about the apartent looked... _off_ it was real but it was  _old_. Ryou was either a hipster but he had VHS and record players, Pidge learned that only her grandparents had that. Though they could be wrong.  Suddenly a visual of a hospital appeared an iv- an arm small and weak on the bed sheets with the iv attacked- it flickered before the others could question it and soon they saw Ryou naked. Pidge screamed covering her eyes.

And Lance smirked as it showed the many scenarios he and Ryou had together, Lance dressed in skimpy outfits, Ryou with belts tied around his chest. And many more.

The hospital was forgotten by the juxtaposition.

“Enough- Enough!” Pidge yelled covering her eyes even Hunk was looking up “Okay can we stop now?”

Keith was staring somethings in there he hadn’t even  _ heard _ off before. He covered his mouth his face flushing wide.

Lance unintentionally bringing his friends into voyeurism he removed the meld and his eyes opened into a glare.

“Ryou was one of many partners- many different genders might I add. Homophobic? If I was then I’d be the biggest fucking hyprocrite on this space ship.” Lance flung the device at Keith the others still looking shell shocked.

 

“Tell Shiro to stop spreading lies about me.” Lance stormed away with a huff the doors sliding shut behind him.

Hunk twiddled his fingers then chanced to look up to see Keith biting his lip and Pidge still eyeing the device and looking grossed out.

“Was it just me or did Ryou kinda resemble Shiro a bit?” Keith’s lips curled “He looked nothing like Shiro.” 

Keith lied, he saw the similarities and it was becoming so painfully obvious that his own chest hurt. Both Lance and Shiro were pining and from the looks of it misunderstandings on one side affected the other.

Shiro thought Lance was straight- and straight up hated men.

And from what Hunk said before maybe Lance still likes Shiro. Keith covered his face with his hands. This drama was beyond confusing and he didn’t sign up for this with Voltron. He wanted to fight the Galra and save the universe. Why was that so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wonder who that was at the hospital? I wonder what other reasons Lance has for not trusting anyone to love. I mean first Penelope and now this? No wonder the guy is terrified.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself “Oh this is going to be a oneshot.” Proceeds to make tons of chapters. Oh I want this to be in depth Chapters- Makes a oneshot. I hate my fucking brain.   
> Anyway EVERYONE Knows Shiro and Lance are angels.- Whoops. Spoilers.  
> Also, I took inspiration of Jibril from no game no life and the angel from the tekken tag tounrament 2.

  
  


Lance could barely fume in silence and lorde it over the others for a while. Nope the universe had other plans. The alarms blazed and he stiffened then oved towards the hangers.

That would only happen if something bad happened on Shiro and Allura’s mission.

He guessed right when he saw a galra pod open up and Allura stumbled out, Coran caught her as she collapsed into his arms.

Lance turned to looking for Shiro to ask what the hell was going on.

But he couldn’t see him anywhere.

Lance glanced at Allura as the others appeared and saw how heer skin was pale and her breathing was laboured.

Shiro stole her quintessence...but why?

 

“Allura? What happened?” Coran asked looking panicked and her eyes flickered over.

 “We were compromised- Shiro he sacrificed himself.” 

Lance pressed his lips together. With the way Allura was looking, her sunken face and hollowed eyes, Shiro took all of her quintessence. 

 

Or maybe he had no idea how much he took and thought Allura would be fine...though that was unlikely.

“We have to get him back!” Keith said eyes wide and Coran looked worried “Without the black paladin there is no Voltron. None of you are ready to battle a fleat yet and with Allura unable to use a wormhole…”

Lance could only watch as the others argued making plans and shooting each other’s down.

He bit his lip glancing to the side, Shiro was gone. The Galra had him and he was breaming with Quintessence and probably used it to escape-

Lance’s eyes widened. Shiro was exposed.

Shiro wouldn’t had bothered unless the Galra knew what he was and needed it to survive or escape and not care if they saw him reveal himself. It was such a huge risk.

And just like that the situation landed on Lance like a ton of bricks and became heavier all of a sudden he was almost hyperventilating.

It didn’t matter anymore- keeping this a secret. If the Galra knew about angels and demons that put them more at risk.

 

“We need to get her to a pod.” Lance said at last making the others fall silent “And if we don’t get Shiro back, she’ll die.” Keith frowned. “Allura? Why-” 

Lance couldn’t explain to them, quintessence was like a blood donation a little bit is fine but too much could kill someone.

 

They didn’t have much time.

“What are you talking about?” Coran yelled holding Allura closer to his chest, Lance kneeled on one knee before him.

He placed his hand on the mans chest r his eyes Pleading.

“Coran- I promise, I’ll return it. Along with Allura’s you’ll both be okay- I’ll bring Shiro back.” Keith gaped “What? Are you fucking-”

Coran nodded “Of course, I trust you.” Lance looked surprised then schooled his expression. Then pulled.

 

Everyone gasped when Lance did something and Coran gasped as Lance touched his shoulder warmth sapping through his skin.

Lance gasped, it was so much- with no control his wings erupted from his back and his halo flickered to life.

The others fell back and Coran slumped still clinging to Allura, Lance looked down on them his expression lifeless.

“Put them both in pods, it’ll restore their quintessence.”

 

And then Lance was glowing, and the glow brightened. They could barely see him, his whole aura glowing gold then blue. He took a step back and the others gasped to see a small square appear in the floor a square of the galaxy but that was impossible.

Without any armour, or weapons Lance took a step forward and fell through the hole that closed up behind him.

"What- what the fuck just happened!?" Pidge cried out.

They turned towards the camera’s outside the ship and saw Lance floated outside a bit then outstretched his hands as arcane symbols rotated around his palms His golden wings growing larger. Then he clenched his fists and the golden letters were crushed as his wings glowed brighter and he shot forward like a comet.

The others stared as Lance vanished like a shooting star.

“W-What the fuck!?” Pidge yelled and even Hunk was panicking “Are we hallucinating what're we going to-”

“Enough.” Keith said turning to them, “We have to put these two in the cryo pods, Pidge help me with Coran, Hunk you take Allura.” Keith took Corans arms as Pidge took his legs and they walked quietly towards the pods.

“You seem really calm about this.” Pidge noticed and Keith paused once he placed Coran in the pod and sighed.

“Shiro told me about him and...Lance.”

“What are they?” Hunk asked Keith opened his mouth then closed it.

“They’ll have to tell you themselves.”

  
  
  
  


He found Shiro so easily, he was able to slip through the walls and pass the guards. He could tell where Shiro was, all present on this ship had certain types of aura’s. Some were purple and some were pink. There was a strange cluster of black down in the lower bays. Lance realised that’s where Shiro was.

He flew down, bypassing everyone, some glanced his way then frowned and ignored him. Probably thinking they imagined that wisp of gold.

He found the dungeon and on a table strapped down was shiro. Lance frowned as Honerva took a vial from him and his eyes widened. The Galra were experimenting on him- He had to get Shiro out  _ now _ .

Lance glanced down unsure how then shot up with an idea.

 

He slid back outside the ship and floated his space his eyes flickering too and fro, since he knew where Shiro was he can tear down this whole Ship with no consequence.

Lance with one powerful burst of his wings speed through to the top rear and took a breath then screamed as his eyes glowed and shot a powerful laser through the strong hold, he barely wasted a second as he flew his wings slicing through the metal like a knife through butter.

He attack and destroyed each and every inch of the vessel and could feel the panic of the ones inside and how the hanger doors opened for the Galra to slip out like hornets from a nest.

He slipped back inside, chuckling as he realised the Galra would scratch their heads to see the threat had  _ vanished  _ without a trace.

He moved out towards the hall noticing how it erupted into chaos. No one saw him.

Lance turned as he heard the commotion as the room cleared leaving Shiro alone in it. Now was his chance.

Lance slipped inside easily and began to remove his shackles.

“Lance?” Shiro asked looking dazed then became more alert “Lance- what’re you doing here- get out!” Lance rolled his eyes “I’d rather not, seeing how our resident leader or Voltron left us-”

“Behind you!”

Lance turned and screamed to see a hulking figure with a mask come towards him like a jumpscare Lance cried out and his eyes blazed gold the thing screeched as he was burned away and vanished into the shadows. Lance panted from the shock then grabbed Shiro’s arm.

“We have to go.”

Shiro groaned as he was lifted upright “They’ll know about you too.” Lance saw the purple line as the floor gave way to reveal the galaxy.

The floor gave way and Lance stepped towards it, they both looked up just in time to see Hagger and the other druids and some Galra follow and look surprised to see them.

Using that to their advantage Lance leapt down the hole taking Shiro with him as it sealed up before the Galra could even follow.

 

The Galra gasped “What  _ was _ that?” Hagger smirked cold and cruel “Quintessence.  _ Pure _ Quintessence.” 

  
  
  


Lance flew like a demon (Pun not intended) and soon the ship appeared Lance saw they were in the clear and beamed then it turned sour.

“Shiro…” Shiro glanced up then tensed to see Lance’s angelic- more horrifying really with ethereal rage.

“You are going to return Allura’s quintessence even if it kills you.” Shiro gulped as he felt Lance’s wings beat once behind them.

“R-Right.” He even heard Lance mumble “I don’t even want to  _ know _ what you did to take it-”

“I didn’t I grabbed her arm to put her in the escape pod I swear.” Lance almost stopped flying and he glanced down at Shiro perplexed.

“I swear- I didn’t mean to take it, I didn’t think it was possible by touch.” Lance wanted to be mad but he knew Shiro was right.

Shiro never lied. That’s what made it painful.

 

He barely had time to crash through the barrier and slide straight into the med bay and was frantic as he ran towards the others with Shiro in hand.

They all stared in shock as Lance, glowing with white wings longer than his arms was  _ carrying Shiro to the pods!? _

Hunk was too stunned to even think rationally any more “Lance can lift?” His response was Pidge elbowing him in the gut.

“Is it too late?” Lance asked frantic seeing the levels drop on Allura (Since she was in longer) Keith stepped forward.   
“You’re just in time- Shiro-” Lance instalty let go off Shiro to get Allura out the pod.

“Come on Shiro, you promised.” Shiro nodded and caught Allura in his arms she was still unconscious, she barely had any energy left. Shiro took a breath and concentrated it was easy to tell the difference between his and Allura’s. Her’s was pink and soft along with hints of blue, while Shiro’s was black. He consumed quintescence and turned it negative. Thankfully he hadn’t bonded with Allura’s long enough to infect it.

It was easy to transfer it back it was slow as her body was suddenly accustamed to regaining his strength especially against a foreign matter that took it in the first place.

“Shiro?” Her eyes widened in horror as she fell back with a scream. It hurt but he knew the risk.

Doing this his human form melted away and the others cried saw Shiro in all of his demonic glory. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on his power and instantly felt warm, his whole core wanting that warmth wanting to take it in and absorb it within himself.   
“Shiro- I can’t, can you help me with Coran?” Shiro turned to the voice and it took a moment for him to remember.

Then he did remember his eyes wide “Lance, you can go- you can go back!”

“What?” Shiro took his hand speaking urgently “You’re strong enough back- you can go back to Celestia! You still look like an angel they’ll let you back in!” Lance looked panicked “I can’t- Coran and my Halo-”

“Screw that halo-there’s barely a scratch they’ll forgive you. You can go  _ home _ !” Shiro’s voice broke and silence fell like a heavy blanket.

The others waited with baited breath as Lance seemed to wage war with himself. His eyes growing shiny, then he shook his head closing his hand tightly around Shiro’s pleading palm.

“I can’t leave you guys- and Coran and Voltron.” Lance looked at his glowing hands and smiled looking almost...strange before them.

Like looking at a wise spirit or higher power. The others felt afraid then awed at the same time.

“And this power was stolen not earned. If I ever go back to Celestia it’s by my own will not taken from someone else.” Lance clasped Shiro’s hand his eyes hardening.

“I borrowed this. I want it to be returned.” Shiro pressed his lips together, the sacrifice Lance was making.

And the others had no clue.

“Alright.”

“Thank you.”

Hunk held Coran as Shiro placed his hand over his heart, with Lance’s hand clenched in his other. Like a circuit all Shiro had to do was flip the switch.

Coran gasped as his quintessence was restored and colour was returned to his face.

Lance gritted his teeth, not until he everything was returned.

Keith, Pidge and Hunk watched in a daze, until Lance own glow began to fade, then get worse, he looked sick his eyes dark and glossy, his breathing laboured his Halo and wings open for all to see.

They flickered and dimmed like a broken neon sign.

What's worse, was that he always looked that haggard, the others never realised how bad it was until they saw him healthy.

Lance took a step back his legs wobbling then fell to his knees before he collapsed a was a soft ringing pounding in their ears.

The others had no clue who flinched at the sudden crack.

Lance's Halo cracked. it was violent, and it was barely connected by a sliver.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reacts to his Halo getting broken, It's not pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I havn't been satisfied with these chapters, this is the first story that I can't read all over again without getting bored or hating how some chapters have came out. So this is the last one and I'm going to rewrite the last chapter and work backwards and see what happens.

Lance woke slowly, he tried to sit up but felt a hand push him back down.

 “Shh, rest.”

 Allura’s soft voice spoke and Lance slumped back in his bed. She was okay, she sounded okay.

Lance gave a huff in relief “Princess, you’re alright.” He turned to see her sad face.

 “I am, thanks to you...Lance- I’m afraid I misjudged you.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Are you hitting on me while I can’t recuperate? I can try- but I won’t be as charming.” He winked and her gaze dropped.

 “Never mind.” Lance laughed “No- Don’t go!” He whined “I was only teasing, please continue with saying how awesome I am.”

“I think your ego doesn’t need another boost.”

“Joking already?” 

Lance brightened,  _ Hunk! _

He stood in the doorway smiling “He’s definitely alright!” Lance brightened “Hunk! My crops are watered my skin is clear and I feel instantly better,” He made to sit up until Hunks hand suddenly pushed him down.

“Oh no, you need more rest. Shiro’s orders.” Lance frowned then glanced up at the two cofused.

“Shiro?” 

He glanced down and sighed “Oh um...is he uh- okay?” Lance asked and saw Allura and Hunk looked confused “Yeah, why?” Lance nodded.

“So I guess, this changes things doesn’t it…” He said quietly and glanced up suddenly looking unsure “Shiro and me.” He looked up to see them finally click and realise what he meant.

“Oh Lance we um-”

“Shiro explained everything, that’s why he’s not here he’s still talking to Pidge and Coran.” 

 

Lance thought that was one small blessing, he honestly had no idea how he could even talk to Pidge about this.

“That’s only right, Shiro knows more about what we are than I do.” 

Hunk sat on the bed beside him as did Allura they looked very intrigued, guess they missed Shiro’s memo.

 

“How does Shiro know more?” Lance shrugged “He was around longer than me, that’s why he took me in. Plus he’s a demon.” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“Is that like, a racist thing or-” Lance sat up and this time they let him.

 “No- I uh...When Angels fall and fight against taking quintessence they starve themselves but survive, then they eat themselves up their halo’s break into horns and their wings shed and turn bat-like.” Instead of looking interested Hunk’s eyes flickered up then his face crumpled.

That...was not the reaction Lance was expecting.

He glanced at Allura and saw her eyes become downcast, suddenly Lance felt a weight settle on his shoulders...and it wasn’t his wings.

“Allura…?”

She looked up then glanced away unable to look him in the eye.

“Lance...there’s- something we have to tell you…” 

  
  
  


“So you’re saying angels and demons need  _ sex  _ to survive?” 

“Pidge!” Keith cried out horrified, she looked at Keith like he was stupid “What? If that was the case they shouldn’t be called angels or demons. They should be called Incubi since that’s what they are.” Shiro laughed “That’s one way to say it.” 

The three were walking down the corridor towards Lance’s room, they were unsure if he was still asleep or awake yet, it had been days. 

“Keith you’re surprisingly calm about this.” Pidge said suddenly her eyes squinting Keith’s way, he tensed “Wha- no I’m not!”

Before she could call him out on it they were cut off.

 By Lance’s screams.

Shiro gasped instantly running towards the medic bay, “Lance!”

The door swooshed open as Lance collided with the frame his wings fluttering like a startled birds and almost fell over in his haste to sprint to his room. Shiro ran after him “Lance!”   
“Shiro!”

Keith and Pidge called as the others followed, unsure what Lance might to.

He ran towards his own room, the door sliding open barely as he moved to the bathroom and slammed against the sink looking up at the mirror.

 

He choked as he saw his Halo.

Barely connected by a sliver. 

He started screaming his hand shaking as it barely raised, suddenly he stopped screaming as he could barely get any air in, at all.

 

“....a….nce” Muffled sounds barely pierced through, Lance fell to his knees shaking all over.

Something grabbed his shoulders “La...nce! Breathe!” Lance couldn’t he hiccuped tears burning his eyes.

Shiro could only watch in a panic then gritted his teeth as he grabbed Lance and pulled him closer mindful of his halo.

He held him against his chest as he spoke, “Shh, it’s okay.” He tried to sound steady and hoped that Lance would breathe with him or make out his heartbeat and snap out of it.

“In then out okay, it’s okay.” Lance was still shaking his own hands gripping against Shiro’s shoulders.

Then the faint thump of Shiro’s heartbeat was all Lance could hear, he almost stopped breathing to hear it, his own breaths matching the steady beats. His fluttering wings slowly settling as he slumped against shiro his eyes wet and red rimmed. He felt felt tired and drained.

“My Halo-”

“I know, I’m so sorry Lance- I’m sorry.” Lance almost started crying again “It’s going to break-”

The others could only watch awkwardly from the side, Pidge glanced at the others and saw some confusion. Except for Allura. She looked teary eyed to see the blue paladin like this.

Pidge whispered to Hunk and Keith hopefully silent enough that the angel and demon couldn’t here.

“I think it’s like losing a tooth.” Pidge explained and saw the others frown further and Keith about to make a retort until she followed it up with “An adult tooth.” Then they grimaced.

 

They jumped when Shiro suddenly stood up with Lance in his arms. Keith could only watch as Shiro walked past them to take Lance back to the other room. That bed was larger than the current blue paladins and would accommodate his wings better.

 “Shiro…?” Keith asked as he watched the man turn his eyes apologetic. “Keith, can you take over? I don’t think Lance should be alone.”

 Keith took a long breath “I uh, yeah okay.” It wasn’t okay. He almost felt infuriated, the others can watch Lance!

He bit his tongue and nodded, missing Shiro’s grateful smile.

“Thanks Keith.”

  
  
  


….Lance could only stare at the bowl of food goo in his lap. His time was running out, it was only a matter of time before he lost his halo.

He glanced up at Shiro, he was nodding off his in chair and Lance wondered if he even slept at all. He lost quintessence too.

Lance picked up his spork with a bored look on his face and flicked food goo at Shiro. 

_ Splat _ ! 

Money shot.

Shiro snorted awake. Lance almost smiled. Almost.

“Lance- Sorry…”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to watch me you know, you can take a break if you want.” Shiro shook his head “You lost a lot of quintessence.” 

As if that explained everything.

Suddenly Shiro’s eyes focused on him “I can help you if you want.” Lance raised an eyebrow “Honestly? I’m fine- oh wait you meant…” Lance was realising what Shiro meant by help. He shook his head.

“No, it’s no fair on you- Or Keith.”

“He’ll understand if I’m helping you live.” Lance grit his teeth “What choosing one life over another? I don’t want that on my hands.”

Shiro stood up so fast Lance flinched his wings flapping startled “Lance you’re going to  _ die _ if you don’t eat!” Shiro exploded “Do you think I enjoy it? Seeing you starving yourself to death? Do you think I like to watch!?” Lance swallowed.

 

The intrusive thoughts of the hospital and the iv drip flashed through his mind.

Lance arched his head up and yelled louder “No- I don’t want you taking Keith’s quintessence just so I could live a little longer.” Lance said clenching his fists. He was not doing it, he’d rather die than do that to someone else.

 

Shiro was breathing heavily, his eyes flickering until his eyes slowly widened in understanding, Lance found himself relaxing hoping Shiro would let it go.

“Oh that’s why- Lance.” He sat back down leaning his elbows on his knees.

“I’m not feeding off Keith. Haven't you noticed how I’ve never been with him even though I should be just as drained as you?” Lance opened his mouth then closed it. The thought had crossed his mind. 

“I’m alive and able to live without feeding. Because Keith believes in me.” Lance’s head shot up “What?” Shiro nodded. 

 

“I haven't had the need to feed on anyone, it’s the reason why I survived the Arena in space for so long.” Lance let out a slow breath his shoulders slumping. And covered his face “Oh thank god-I honestly thought…” He thought Keith was going to die. But they were okay- everyone was okay.

 

Shiro leaned closer “Thought what?” He asked and Lance shook his head “Nothing, that’s one less thing to worry about.” Shiro smiled then leaned closer and Lance blinked “Shiro-” The older mans lips hovered over his and Lance’s hand smacked up and accidentally clipped Shiro’s chin.

“Ow!”

“You surprised me- what the hell Shiro!?”

“I thought we were okay- I can help you!”

Lance groaned in frustration “I don’t  _ want  _ your help, just tell Allura to land on a popular planet and I’ll be fine.”

“Lance.” Shiro sounded exaspirated as if a child wasn’t eating their brocoli.

Lance threw the covers of himself and Shiro panicked “What are you doing!?”

“Getting into a pod, Shiro. That stuff works I know it does and I’d rather go into that thing than- whatever the hell that was.”

His heart was thuddering, it’s been a long time since Shiro was that close to his face. He needed some time to think...away from Shiro.

 

And that’s how the others saw Lance stomping out his room with Shiro yelling behind him.

“Lance! You’re not supposed to be moving!”

Allura suddenly appeared in front of him and Lance fell backwards alarmed. He was terrified to touch her, she was so easy to siphon Quintessence and with what happened he was terrified to be near her right now.

“Lance, why aren’t you in bed?” Lance swallowed then straightened up “I’m feeling better.”

“Lies, you look like death warmed up.” Pidge said and Lance scowled and brushed past them “I’ll go into a healing pod and I’ll be fine.”

“Lance I don’t think that’ll work.” Lance turned back “It did before, I was bleeding from the stomach and then I was okay.”

 

Coran raised a finger and looked guilty “I actually know why it works for you.” 

That stopped  _ everyone _ short.

Hunk almost looked suspicious “Um, what?”

 

Coran brought them to the pods and opened up two, he even gestured for Shiro to move towards it.

 “Just place your hands on them,” Lance already knew and placed his hand onto the pod and sighed with relief.

It was like having a cold beverage on a hot summer’s day. Even Shiro gasped “Why are they-”

Coran took a breath “There is a small part of history, we have neglected to tell you. The pods and the lions are all connected and I think it’s time to tell you the origin of the lions especially with how far you have all bonded.”

The others glanced at one another until Hunk shrugged “Lance has wings. I doubt this can get any weirder.” Coran nodded.

“Long ago, there was a myth that the Alteans were once visited by travelers like how we travel to other planets and help them, they came to our planet and saved us from a threat. They called themselves celestials.” 

Lance’s wings twitched,  _ Celestiels? _ There was no way- they could visit planets then….where were they in all those years Lance was on earth?

Pidge smirked “It’s easy to read him now.” Lance scowled at the little gremlin then focused back on Coran.

“Are you sure they were celestials?” Coran nodded “They immigrated with Alteans and our culture believed we were the off spring of a higher power.” Lance hand smacked with his forehead “ _ That’s  _ why you and Allura are leaking quintessence.” Here the Alteans paused.

“Leaking?”

Lance nodded one hand still on the pod, the others could see colour coming back to his face.

“Okay, for me and Shiro to take Quintescence we have to kiss or in Shiro’s case have sex to take it. But all we have to do is touch you to take it.” They both looked very alarmed so Lance cried out “We gave it back- and we won’t do it again!”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes “speak for yourself.” Lance moved towards Shiro and slapped his arm and the slap echoed around the room. Even Hunk grimaced, but Shiro only raised an eyebrow as Lance kept prattling on.

“Hell yeah you will. And you’ll stop taking Keiths while you’re at it.” Lance crossed his arms looking beyond smug.

Now the others looked startled “Shiro- and Keith!” Hunk instantly stepped forward “Are you kidding me Shiro?”

“What if Keith collapses like Allura just did!?” Pidge yelled too surprising both Keith and Shiro and how venehment they were being.

Shiro saw Lance’s smug face and scowled, sure he forgave Shiro but now he was just causing drama. Brat.

 

Hunk pointed at Keith “Have you seen this guy- he’s already pale! Oh Keith you should go in the pod.” Keith’s eyes narrowed as he slapped Hunks hand away.

“Will you stop playing around! I’m fine!” Lance glanced at him “We’re not playing. We really care about your well being.” He was sounding way too smug to be taken seriously “If you and Shiro don’t stop -  _ you’ll _ end up in a pod and unlike Allura we might not be able to fix it.” Keith barely detected the sarcasm and took him seriously.

“If I stop seeing Shiro? What type of bullshit is that?”

Shiro held his hands out “Keith-”

“No- You’re jealous and you want me to break up with Shiro to have him for yourself!” Lance blinked his hands falling by his side. Okay- shit. Not what he wanted to happen.

 

“What?” His voice was quiet and Keith barrelled over it. With an over- exaggeration of his arms.

“You want me to stop seeing Shiro so you can have him for yourself- everyone’s noticed it Lance, you’re infatuated with him.” Lance felt his heartbeat quicken- shit.

 “No I’m not!” He denied way to fast, luckily Shiro was too busy trying to stop the fight to notice.

Keith poked Lance in the chest “You are! Why else are you acting like a prick when it comes to me and Shiro? I thought you were homophobic but this is much more obvious. You can’t stand it that Shiro doesn’t look at you the way he looks at me-you hate it that I get all the attention,” Tears were springing from Keith’s eyes and Lance would’ve been angry.

 

But he thought the same, the same way when Adam and Curtis and the other angels would act like their brutish selves.

It hurt because it was like he was looking in a mirror.

Lance placed his hand on Keiths shoulder his own eyes shining. “Keith. I don’t care that you and Shiro are dating.” Keith’s lip sneered but Lance’s hands tightened making him shut up with a grimace.

“I care, that one day we’re going to find you unconscious that Coran is going to say you’re going to die and we can’t do anything about it. That you’ll say you’re fine and try to fight but you’ll end up worse and-” Lance cut himself off, wiping his hands over his eyes as Keith could only stare at him his stance relaxed. 

 

“Lance?” Shiro asked and that snapped him out of it. He shook his head then patted Keith’s shoulder.

“Look I was kidding, you believing in Shiro is keeping him alive right?” Keith nodded slowly “Well, yeah. He doesn’t take any of my quintescence.” Lance nodded “And that’s fine, I don’t mind you guys going out.” Lance shrugged and Keith looked skeptical and crossed his arms.

“Honestly? Just like that?” Lance raised his hands in surrender.

“Yeah just like that! I thought Shiro was going to suck him dry.” Pidge smirked “Well not in the way you were thinking.” 

Everyone gave their own sounds of disgust. Lance was honestly impressed with Pidge’s joke.

“Nice one,” he high fived them and Pidge smirked “I know.”

Shiro turned around “I’m just- I’m going to bed.”

“Take Keith with you too!” Lance got his own slap in response and yelped.

 

He rubbed his arm as both Hunk and Pidge came towards him, eyes sparkling. They had a lot of questions and Lance instead of feeling stressed felt relaxed.

He could finally talk about it with someone.

Hunk and Pidge leaned away to discuss more theories and think of more questions to ask Lance later, he watched the others interact as he moved back over the pod, alone with his thoughts.

Unwelcome intrusive thoughts he never wanted to revisit. Keith was okay. Lance walked to the panel and placed his head onto the panel feeling the cool energy.

Keith was safe and yet he still felt heavy with dread.

  
  


...Ryou, another face, another dead body another statistic of numbers- zero's and ones all blurring together and as insignificant as a dew drop falling down a window.

Lance blinked ahead as he felt disconnected as he watched Pidge and Hunk argue and Allura walk towards Coran with a data pad. Shiro and Keith leaving the doors.

 He watched their mouths speak in soft tones, lips barely touching, Lance's eyes flickered as he saw Hunks fists clench and unclench against his gloves, Pidge adjusted her glasses.

 

It felt too much and not enough, Lance glanced at his hand then outstretched it and stared at the individual fingers, veins and finger nails, then raised it up blocking out the light. The other still on the pod, the only tether he had to reality...probably.

How weird was it that Lance was here now, he could think and feel he had a brain he was alive in this moment. It was so disconnecting. It filled him with anxiety and excitement that any moment he could die this time. 

Was it all black like falling asleep without the dreams?

His thoughts continued to Spiral and he couldn't do anything about it, just fall further down the stream. It wasn't bad or negative just trapped inside his own head.

"Lance?"

He glanced up his eyes too far away "Yeah Hunk?" Hunk looked weirded out. How could he? he was human, their lives were so short...like Penelope's...like Ryou's. Both were gone and Shiro the only one he wanted gone.

Was. still. here.

 

He blinked “What yeah- What was it?” He asked and Hunk leaned back “You zoned out there.” Lance waved his hand “I’m fine.” he sat on the floor and crossed his legs one hand still on the pod.

“Look I’m just going to stay here all night you guys can go if you want-”

“Lance you’re not sleeping here-”

“I’ll go to bed once I’m okay.”

Pidge shook their head and sat before him crossing their own legs “Nope. We’re not leaving you alone, Lance. Coran said we all bonded and yeah Voltron wise sure. But that bond is like store employees or friends at school. Outside of voltron what are we? Allura and I admit we never thought uch of you.”

“Gee thanks.”

“But we were wrong. so...I’d like to know more about my team mate.” They lightly punched his shoulder “Especially someone who’s supposed to be my leader. So what do you say Tailor?” Lance blinked and saw the other’s chilling but honestly wanted to...hang out.

This was weird.

“Yeah- what do you want to know?”

Pidge beamed “How old are you.”

Lance couldn’t help his smirk “17.” Hunk even leaned closer.

“And how long have you been 17?” Lance couldn’t keep a straight face.

“A-a while.”

They laughed stupidly and Coran and Allura glanced at one another.

“Is that some earth idom?”

Allura shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Lance is supposed to be this etheral god like thing right? So at moments one minute he's a regular joe and then the next he faces disconect sometimes. Shiro used to bring him back (And even Shiro goes through it too and Keith is his stability)  
> I included it to show that Hunk is Lance's stability and someone he tells everything too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end just a placeholder since I'm rewriting this story since I physically can't write anything on this that doesn't sound dumb. I'm keeping the first chapter and this chapter that I'm uploading but everything inbetween is getting re-written.

Authors note.

Sorry everyone this writers block is as big as a mountain and here is the final chapter I promised (But the story doesn't make sense so I re-writing all of this then going to delete it all and reupload as a oneshot because this story needs to end but I don't know to how...progress it. sorry for wasting everyones time.

 

Chapter…?

 

“Lance- Don’t go with them!” Pidge cried out but was held back by the angels that covered their face. Lance glanced back and smiled softly “It’s okay, you guys don’t have to pretend anymore.” 

Keith brow furrowed “Pretend?” Lance shrugged taking a step back, his voice tight “You guys don’t  _ really _ need me. I’ve never contributed anything to the team and look- Keith’s back! And Shiro can fly the blue lion, so it’s all okay isn’t it?”    
The others were stunned stupid, the fact that Lance believed this crap honestly made them speechless.

But their silence only confirmed Lance’s suspicions. He let Kinkade take his arm “Come on-”

Shiro finally snapped out of his thoughts, Lance was leaving him- them.

He stepped forward side stepping the guard.

“That’s bullshit!” Shiro yelled out. Lance flinched surprised and Shiro bold, took another step.

“You’re the fucking reason we’re even out here right now! Why we both found Celestie- because you trusted Lotor,”

“Trust is a strong word.”

“You saved my life countless times,”

“I think you saved me a couple times too-”

“You jumped in front of a freakin bomb and protected all of us- and you were the one to pilot the blue lion  _ first _ and then the black lion second!” Lance blinked as Shiro took a long breath.

“The lions chose you for a reason. And...I’d like to believe,” Shiro flushed “That is, it was fate that we met again after all of those years, I mean what are the odds that I happen to crash my ship right where you were?” Shiro asked and Lance suddenly stopped breathing.

Shiro wasn’t saying what he thought he was saying- no. He gave up trying to figure out Shiro’s thought process long ago. Which was why he was caught of guard by what the demon said next.

“All this time I made decisions on what  _ you’ve  _ wanted but I’ve never asked you what  _ you _ wanted. Lance please, we all want you to stay- and I do too.” Lance swallowed, his hands crossing unconciously “Why?” He asked still wary.

Shiro smiled, it wasn’t any different from his usual smiles and yet it made Lance feel his insides turn to goo.

“Because I love you. I always have, it hasn’t changed since I first saw you.”

Lance’s eyes widened before he could say anything else the guards slammed there staff and pushed Shiro back “Enough!”

Lance was suddenly pulled back as more Angels intervined.

“Now we see. You can tempt this Angel no more Demon. All of you manipulating him to fall- now we see he is not to blame.”

“What!?” Pidge yelled outrage even Allura tried to push through “That is not our intention-”

“Enough!” With one snap of the angels finger Lance felt his stomach plummet as his whole world warped and shot towards the sky he panicked grabbing onto the closest thing to steady himself.

Kinkade chuckled “Don’t worry- they won’t hurt you anymore.” Lance’s eyes widened 

 

Shiro looked up as the earth lunged towards the sky the others fell back in a cry as the angelic city suddenly levitated towards the sky and they were now falling into a crater as the earth spilled and they all fell Shiro cried out grabbing onto the others and used his wings to bank their fall a little but it did nothing, the planet swallowed them hole.

  
  
  


“Kinkade, I have to go back.” Lance pleased and saw the surprised look on the angels face “I don’t belong here anymore. I don’t think I fit in.” Lance said self conciously, he noticed the other angels looking at him. Aware of what transpired down below, they knew he consorted with a demon and their looks seemed to convey that he was dirty or broken. He knew where he wasn’t wanted and he’d take his leave but falling from that height would probably deal with a broken arm or something.

Kinkade looked shocked “You can’t go back- look they were like that with me, but once you’re settled down it’ll be before.” Lance frowned glancing at the others he doubted it…

He couldn’t help but feel... _ off _ about these angels. Almost as if they were detatched from it all like how he used to be. After being closed of from life and seeing how fleeting it is it’s no different than caring for insects, they eat they live they die. Circle of light that is non impactful. Lance had slowly began to be aware that he did it with help from Shiro he’s able to be grounded. And the angels here...he had a feeling he might lose himself again.

The thought made him panic.

“I need...I need some fresh air.”   
“Oh...okay.” Kinkade let him go and Lance stumbled towards the other balconies and took a large gulp of air.

Okay- think of earth, Cuba, the beaches the language garlic knots...Shiro and the others, being a family-

But their gone now.

He heard a noise and gasped instantly hiding behind a flower pot as two angels moved outside.

“How long before he forgets about them?”

“Not long, a few years he’ll not care about Voltron.”

“Such a little thing compared to the grand scheme of things.” 

Lance blinked, they were talking about him?

“We need warriors to fight the Negative where the numbers come from is irelevent their only collatoral damage anyway.”

“But one’s that are loyal is hard to come by.” The other one had a cold cruel tone “But the desperate ones would give anything to be back in our good graces even if it’s to die by the negative.”

“Not all of them are useless the Negative has weakened over the milenia. If only we had more…”

They began to move their conversation and Lance gasped covering his mouth.   
What the hell?

He had to get out of there, it was a mistake- if Shiro hadn’t blindsided him with that confession he would’ve figured it out!

 

Lance finally manages to escape and holds a hand to his halo the fracture still there, after all this years he waited to be welcomed back with open arms by Celestia. But taking away the choice that he couldn’t be with Shiro or the others? It was another cage. Lance had no idea that he outgrew the principles of Celestia and that returning would be impossible but he hoped...he teeters over the edge of the floating palace and gazes down below the clouds floating underneath he shivered and took a breath. He lifted his foot over the edge.

“Lance!” He turned to see Kinkade and felt almost sorry for him, but hey at least some angels can be redeemed he was wrong to think he was a bad guy. Lance smiled as he took a step back and fell his only glimpse of Kinkade running towards him in a panic then the rocky terrain of the floating palace then sky.

What was he thinking!?

Pure terror made him scream and flap like an idiot, why did he could do this the third time!?

The air whipped past as he plummeted he could barely breathe or get any sound in at all. He shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

  
  


Shiro looked up towards the sky his eyes straining at the someone thing falling from the floating palace and gasped.

Lance.

He had no idea how he knew, but he could feel it, like how he felt the Black lion in his mind and the calming presence of Blue to calm his anxiety.

“Move!” He lunged forward grappling against the guards and they held firm their staffs glowing and Shiro could only snarl as he fought them their holy staffs burning as they slammed against his pelvis.

The more the fought the more demonic he became his horns grew and his bat like wings flapped erratically like a caged animal he began to fly forward and slammed an angel into the wall and the slumped unable to move. At this point, rational thought escaped him. Another angel growled then cried out as more of the outcasts, the nephilm roared and followed Shiro but he couldn’t care less for a revolution his focus was to get to the surface. He began to claw his way through the dirt as the gates would only open for an angel. And Shiro lost his grace long ago.

His hands began to crack and go bloody as he clawed and screamed as he dug his wings catching on rocks and his own body bruised and bloody as he clawed his way through the ground snarling as his hand finally broke free.

Keith kicked an angel back and cried out as another one lunged on top of him until they suddenly slumped with a surprised expression on their face. Keith glanced back to see Hunk with a grim expression on his face. Keith smiled gratefully and both continued to fight covering Shiro’s getaway from angels that would drag him back. If what he said was true, Lance didn’t have much time.

 

Shiro rips through the ground and claws through bloody fingers 

He looked up sharply and gasped to see Lance falling plummeting with one beat of his wings Shiro shot into the skys his hands outreaching and desperate.

Why? Why would Lance fall from heaven from Celestia when he could have everything he wanted?

But he knew someone had to be their for him- he never was not in the way Lance wanted...but he was beginning to understand.

Lance was afraid to fall in love again, Penelope, Ryou and then Shiro who wouldn’t be apprehensive? 

 

With a beat of his wings Shiro flew faster plucking Lance out of the sky. For a moment they were suspended in time as they floated in between heaven and earth.   
Lance looked surprised and Shiro had to laugh at the dumb look on his face. Until Lance’s expression crumpled his his hands wrapped tightly around Shiro’s neck.

Shiro would think he was disappointed until he heard Lance’s voice breath against his neck.

“Oh thank god!”

They float for a moment slow gazing looks turning soft, and then they plummet. Shiro gasps his own wings beating weakly but unable to hold them both, he was so focused on getting there he didn’t think what would happen after.

He cried out as he and Lance fell towards the ground as it grew closer he felt Lance’s arms “don’t worry,” Shiro gasped as he suddenly felt feather light and saw Lance’s wings flap once and they shot through the sky the clouds disturbed into a swirl as they both curled and swooped into an arc and saw Lance glide towards the ground where the others were waiting. Lance gave a whoop and Shiro clung tighter it was completely weird being the passenger but Lance’s beaming face as they descended swerving side to side he had to share the enthusiasm.

You may be afraid to fall in love, and you may not want to ever try again, but when it comes to love it’s finding the right person.

...To fall for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And Lance cockblocks Keith and Shiro, yeah!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm still going through my folders with my old fanfic stuff. I'm grinding through Fea Stray Knight it's drawing to a close. Besides a crack fic and the leftover notes on twisted tails that's basically it. Everything else, like this story, is just prompts.
> 
> One minute I want to write Voltron stuff but then I look at the tag on twitter and see the new stuff that Lauren and the others have posted and it...it kinda sapped all of the inspiration out of me.  
> So I hope you guys enjoy this story.


End file.
